


The Thing Is

by grizzlyXD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sterek, F/F, F/M, First work in any fandom, I don't really know how to tagg, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Build, Stiles isn't much of a loner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlyXD/pseuds/grizzlyXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is Stiles was never a loner. He had his own set of friends that didn't revolve around Scott. The thing is He misses them and he doesn't really feel like pack. So what happens when he decides that he rather go back to them and spends more time with them than The Pack that doesn't appreciate him? Does the pack react? and why does Derek seem grumpier and can't bump into Mike with out giving him The Death Glare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thing is... well you'll see

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I write that isn't an assignment for class so pleas be gentle, but pleas do give any feed back I'll Appreciate it Positive or not. And... yea. So, yea hope you enjoy.

The thing is that before Scott got the bite Stiles had friends. He was popular in his little group and also the youngest. So while Scott worked or the weather was too bad for his allergies Stiles would hang out with his older much more attractive group. There was Maggie a short Asian girl with skin so white and flawless and hair jet black long and smooth she looks like a porcelain doll. Mike was a buff guy almost like Derek except blond instead of black hair, piercing marine blue eyes instead of green, and ivory skin instead of tan. There was Joe a freckled red head that had a swimmers body lean not buff but so in shape and shoulders so broad that made him even more attractive. Lea, a athletic blond that walked with such confidence that no one would dear doubt her. Last but not least there are the Twins, Lucy and Luke, they where a sight to see with the dark brown hair, tan skin, and bright hazel eyes, Luke and his spectacular jaw line and his body looked lethal nice and muscular where Lucy had a nice soft body lean but her skin looked so soft that it screamed handle with care even though she was probably more lethal than her twin.

The thing is that before he got involved with werewolves he had a pretty good life going to Maggie, Joe, and Luke’s swim meets, Mike’s base ball games, Lea and Lucy’s volley ball games and they would all go to his lacrosse games to cheer him on and they also liked Scott and allowed him to hang out when he hung out with them. They were real friends. The thing is Stiles has a flaw, he’s super loyal, so when Scott got bit he didn’t abandon him. No he stayed and helped him through. The thing is Stiles hadn’t realized that the werewolf business was getting in the way of his other friends, the ones that still call him to see if he’s available to go to the comic book store or to get Fro-Yo or to just hang out and watch movies. The thing is The Pack doesn’t appreciate him like they did. The thing is that now that things are a little more peaceful, he misses them and doesn’t know how to fix this. So when Luke calls to see if he wants to hang he jumps at the opportunity even though there might have been a pack meeting.

His phone rings with the James Bond theme song and his heart stops.

“Hello,” He answers cautiously.

“Stiles! You answered!” and that’s when all his worries of them being mad just fade and he starts feeling guilty.

“I’m Sorry, God dam it I’m so sorry I just realized that it’s been forever that we’ve hung out and I don’t have an excuse I’m just really sorry-“

“Hey there slow down dude. It’s ok we just wanted to know if you wanted to go see the new Dream works movie you know Maggie and her cartoon movies.”

“Yes!! I’ll so be there at seven we meet at the same bench like always? Wait no ya’ll probably don-“

“Yes, Stiles the same bench as always. Hey man I’m really looking forward to seeing you it really has been a while and it’s kind of quiet without you we also missed you and well just be careful with Lucy I think she pretty but hurt but I know she misses you too.” His voice ends softly and he misses them all of them.

“How are the rest of them?”

“they are all ok, don’t worry we missed you but we survive well Joe’s been trying to impersonate you to fill the void but well you now your unique no one can take that place.”

“I’ve missed you too. Scott got sick and well I’ve been dealing with that and I was a little worried about it and I just I didn’t realize what was happening I mean we hung out during the summer but once school started it just I got busy and my dad’s been stressed with all the dead bodies and yea.” He finishes weakly. He hadn’t even thought about lying about Scott being sick he just did instinct about hiding that dam secret.

“We’ll meet you at the movies I might not tell the others just to see their faces when we get there I can’t wait dude just- I’ll see you there ok.” The excitement in Luke’s voice was seeping out when he said that and Stiles couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle at the thought of their faces.

“I’ll see you there I can’t wait.” They hung up and Stiles texted Scott that he wasn’t going to make it to the “Pack Outing” he doesn’t get a response and well he didn’t expect one. The thing is ever since the alpha pack left and Cora and Derek returned “Pack Meeting” usually consists of just hanging out and the thing is he hasn’t felt like he belongs there ever since the Alpha Pack Fiasco was over. The thing is that he doesn’t feel like pack he feels like an outsider. Now that Derek isn’t an alpha any more he and Scott actually get along. Ever since Scott, Isaac, and Allison discovered they were ok with having a relationship that consist of all three of them well they don’t really have time for anyone else. Aiden and Lydia are wrapped around each other so are Danny and Ethan. Derek and Cora are getting to know each other all over again. So Stiles is left on the sidelines twiddling his thumbs watching everyone else move on. The thing is Stiles didn’t think they’ll miss him much.

 It’s around six-thirty when he heads down to the movie theater. He’s nervous he hasn’t seen his friends since summer vacation it’s now almost Christmas break. He’s waiting by The Bench it’s a bench they always sit at when they wait for each other it’s in front of the movie theater and its around 6:45 when he hears his name being called out and its unexpected because when he looks up its Scott followed by the rest of The Pack.

“Hey man thought you said you couldn’t make it? Wait how’d you know we were coming here? We just decided that like 20 minutes ago.” He’s about to answer that he was just not waiting for them when he hears his name again but this time it’s the majestic sound of Maggie’s voice and he turns in time to catch her.

“Oh my God! I’m so glad to see you I haven’t seen you in what feels like forever! I really missed you Stiles Oh My God Talk I need to hear you talked Oh God I’ve missed you!” all this is muffled my his neck where Maggie’s face is he can feel the tears on his neck and he’s pretty sure that even though Maggie Is whispering the Wolves can hear her by the stunned look on their faces. And he’s about to reply when he’s interrupted again this time by Joe and Mike that wait for Maggie to climb off of stiles to have him in the middle of a sandwich hug. The first to step back is Joe and before Mike does he whispers into Stiles ear, “I really miss your fingers in me,” and though he knows Joe and Maggie didn’t hear the Wolves  did and he could tell by the fact that now their jaws had dropped and poor Scott now looked like a deer caught by headlights. The thing is even though he never told Scott Stiles hasn’t been a virgin since age 14 with and ever since he’s had multiple partners both male and female.

“Stiles Stilinski! There better be a damn good explanation why you haven’t been around.” and he feels Lea hug him tightly before she lets go and is interrupted by a slap on his back by Luke that then hugs him and tells him he looks great and he thought he had let himself go since he hasn’t been jogging or to the gym with them in a while and he’s about to come up with a witty remark when once again he’s interrupted but this time with a slap to the face from Lucy who gives him a death glare scarier than Derek’s before she crumbles into his arms mumbling about how much she’s missed him. All the while The Pack witnesses everything that happens and just stare they look like a picture just looking at what happens before their eyes. Mike’s the first to break the silence.

“So who are they Sty?” Lucy realizes that people other than her group are around and straitens up and joins the rest of her friends that are looking at The Pack while The Pack stares back. And Stiles is stuck in the middle running his hands through his hair looking from one group to the next.

“Um they are Scott’s friends and I just bumped into them I didn’t realize they were also coming,” he looks at Scott and The Pack “and these are my friends Maggie, Lea, Mike, Joe, Luke, and Lucy.” Gesturing toward each one as he says their names, then he turns to his friends and dose the same, “and these are Scott, Isaac, Allison Aiden, Lydia, Ethan, Danny, Cora, and Derek.” There’s a staring match going on and the thing is if the tension kept getting heavier he was going to explode. So he throws a his arms around Mike and Luke who look like they might lunge into some sort of fighting match with the pack and says’ “Now onward towards the big wall with moving pictures for our entertainment!” Directing his friends to the theater without looking back at The Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i continue??


	2. Chapter 2: The thing is everything was perfect…. Until it wasn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people wanted Jealous!Derek so here's his point of view. Thanks to everyone that wanted me to continue.

Derek POV

The thing is that everything was Perfect. He wasn’t Alpha anymore, Scott and he were getting along, Isaac and he were sort of friends now, he and Cora were now acting like before the fire, and he was finely going to tell Stiles everything. It was Saturday and there was a pack meeting and since Scott was alpha he was going to be there and wherever Scott is Stiles was sure to follow.

The thing is he’s found Stiles attractive since he found him and Scott in the woods looking for Scott’s inhaler. The thing is he’s found Stiles extremely brave and courageous ever since he confronted him in his dads cruiser and stood up to him even with the suffocating smell of fear. The thing is he’s trusted Stiles since he almost sawed off his arm just to save him. The thing is he’s been addicted to the smell of Stiles ever since he was hiding in the young man’s room from the same young man’s father. The thing is he’s been in love with him since he kept him alive that day of the pool by keeping him afloat for two hours. The thing is the day the Jennifer found him he was looking for Stiles. The thing is the reason he started his relationship with Jennifer, that turned out to be the evil Darach, was to try and get Stiles out of his head because the kid was just that a kid, underage, forbidden, delicate, and very breakable. The thing is Derek couldn’t keep holding it in and things were finely going his way so he was going to tell Stiles.

People started showing up to his loft around six Scott and Stiles where the only ones missing. He was waiting anxiously sitting on the stairs. Scott finely arrived with a frown on his face. But Derek really didn’t care about that no he had his eyes trained at the door anticipating Stiles’ arrival. When Allison spoke from her seat in Isaacs arms after Scott kissed them both and sat next to them.

“Where’s Stiles? I thought he was picking you up.”

“I think he’s having dinner with his dad or something. He texted me that he wasn’t going to make it today, he didn’t really explain why.” Stiles wasn’t coming? What but Derek had everything planned and now he wasn’t even coming. He sat on the stairs and tuned out everyone making plans for today while he made planes for himself. There’s a little bump in his planes hell just change them a little after the meeting tonight hell just sneak into Stiles room like he’s done many times before and tell him there.

They agreed to go to the movies and watch something with explosions and what not. And as he’s walking towards the entrance the scent punches him in the face causing him to stumble back a little. Stiles. Happy. The sent is so strong when he looks up, there he is sitting on a bench in front of the entrance looking at his phone with a smile on his face he hasn’t seen since… well he’s never seen that smile. So genuine, it makes his heart skip a beat. He Came. He’s here. He can sit next to him and listen to his commentary about the movie. He can go home with him and confess his undying love for him. Hes starting to feel giddy with excitement. 

He looks up when Scott calls and his smile drops. He looks confused like he wasn’t expecting them. Ooh. He’s not here for them. He probably has a date. It’s too late, and here she is. Yup. What is she? A spider monkey. She’s too clingy, she should let go if she doesn’t want her neck between his teeth. “Missed you…need to hear you talk…missed you” missed him where was she when he was about to die hu? Did she miss him then where’d this girl come from?

Then she notices two guys walking towards them and Stiles is about to say something when they enfold him in a double hug. What? And there’s that smell again pure happiness all four are letting there happiness just intoxicate everyone. Look at these guys no wonder Stiles is never impressed with us being shirtless around him he’s used to it and he actually touches these guys. So, ok Stiles has a group of friend that doesn’t consist of supernatural creatures or supernatural killers. “I really miss your fingers in me” What! That is not just friends! Stiles is now blushing his ears are so red they look like tomato slices. I feel a growl escape my throat also a hand grab my forearm and a different one on my chest holding me back. Just as the men let go here comes another girl throwing herself at Stiles demanding an explanation of his absence. Where hasn’t he been around? Who are these people? Why are they all over Stiles? And the blond lets go just to have Stiles hugged by yet another attractive man? 

“Smack!” I feel the whole pack vibrating trying to control the instinct to not attack the bitch that just slapped stiles on the cheek. There’s even more hands holding me back and I notice the blond guy with blue eyes look at me with narrowed eyes. And then the girl who looked scarier than Lydia is now melted into Stiles with him smoothing her hair down and she’s sobbing into his neck getting her scent all over him. Stiles now smells more like them than us. What!

“So who are they Sty?” Sty? the blond guy that’s already glaring daggers at us asks. At that the girl in his arms straitens wipes her tears away and glares at us. Wait no they are all glaring at us. Who do they think they are?

“...they are Scott’s friends…” What Scotts friends? What about him aren’t we his friends too? “…these are my friends…” ooh where were they a few days ago a few weeks ago huh? Some friends they are. Mike. That’s the name of the guy that misses “Stile’s fingers in him” let’s see what else he misses when I get through with him. And now their walking away and Mike looks over his shoulder to give Derek a triumphant smirk. He has Stiles right next to him and Derek doesn’t. He didn’t even look back. And he took that smell with him the happy one the one that smelled like sunshine and flowers and cinnamon.  
“I totally forgot about them! How on earth did I forget about them?” Scott is going nuts running his hands through his hair over and over again not letting Allison or Isaac comfort him. His eyes are flashing from normal brown to alpha red. 

“Scott we forgot about them too.” And that’s Lydia pointing at Danny and herself. Danny just looked shocked.

“So who are they?” That’s Ethan. “They are Stiles friends Stiles was never alone he was always at least with one of them. We always thought they only let Stiles hang out with them to like make fun of him and you know people can be cruel. We thought Stiles was just like their goofy mascot. But one time freshmen year Jackson tackled Stiles with a little too much force during practice and we stayed a little late playing catch, when we went back to the looker rooms we got cornered by Mike, Joe, and Luke they pushed Jackson around a little and smacked him into a looker and they said, ‘don’t like it very much, huh, don’t like being bullied? Huh, you keep treating Stiles the way you do and you won’t survive high school.’ They left and Jackson ignored Stiles until the whole werewolf thing started.” Danny explained.

“Yea, they’re pretty good people they used to let me hang with them too and didn’t make fun of my asthma. They treated me like I was an adorable little brother. I can’t believe I forgot about them.” Stiles stopped hanging out with them when I got the bite. I think they hung out during the summer while I was in summer school and work.” Scott though out loud.

The thing is, things weren’t so perfect any more. Stiles had other friends. Ones that didn’t make fun of him or tell him to shut up. He had friends that liked his endless talking. The thing was that now he could feel his heart shattering, possibilities running away. And now how will he tell Stiles how he feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when i wrote this it was just out of the blue and random. Um i kept whining how i wanted to read a story like this and how someone should do this. my friend got fed up and told me to do it myself. So, I did. i thought it was going to be one of those things that i just wasn't going to be good at so thank you people that commented and wanted me to continue. :) I really appreciate the Comments ya'll made my day today when i checked my e-mail and i had 20 comments:)


	3. Thing is… Mike and Stiles are a little more but mostly just FRIENDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what being beta ed is or how it works. Nothing of this is edited. I usually just have an hour or two free and that's when I write. So, yea. Anyways thank you all for reading this i think i am going to continue writing this any time i can i might only be able to update Thursdays, Fridays, and Sundays but yea.

Stiles woke up all warm, his arms full and being in someone’s arms and the thing is he loved every minute of it. Maggie’s head was tucked under his chin, Mike was spooning him from behind while Luke Spooned Lea as she was spooning Maggie. Then there was Lucy back to back with Mike legs tangled with each other as her head is pillowed on Joe who was lying starfished under her. They’re all on top of sleeping bags, extra pillows and blankets from the hall closet that haven’t been used since… well before Stiles had found out about the Supernatural Universe in between the couch and the Tv. The front door opened and realized that that’s what had woke him up he turned to look up at his dad that was just arriving from the night shift. He’s about to detangle himself from his friends but his dad just holds out a hand to stop him and smiles as he keeps going up the stairs and into his room.

The thing is the Sheriff missed this too, his son just hanging with his friends and staying out of trouble. Stiles looks at the DVR above the Tv that tells him its 7 in the morning which surprises him since the thing is that ever since getting that darkness in him while he sacrificed himself to find his dad he hasn’t been sleeping not really only 2 hour naps here and there. He lies back down taking the feeling of body’s in. The thing is if he didn’t know better he’d think his friends are werewolves too, do to all the group sleeping nuzzling, hugging, pats on the back, arm squeezing, the need to always physically feel each other in a non sexual way. Well except for Mike he and Stiles have a different kind of relationship apart from everyone else in the group.

Speaking of Mike, he’s not wearing a shirt. Stiles is pretty sure that when they all went to sleep Mike was wearing a shirt. He must have taken it off somewhere in the middle of the night. Stiles turns Maggie into Lea’s arms and turns himself facing Mike’s chest. Stiles makes sure everyone is still asleep even listens upstairs to any hint of his dad still being awake everything is silent except of the light snoring orchestra in the house. Stiles then takes a minute to let his eyes roam Mike for a while before letting his fingers do the same. Light as feathers Stiles fingers start at Mike’s jaw they go down his neck, up and down the muscles of his arm that isn’t pillowing his head, then back up from right where his sweat pants rest on his hips, he takes his time rimming Mike’s belly button, outlines his abbes, then keeps going up and stops on his chest he then flattens his palm on his chest and with his thumb strokes his nipple at that Mike tightens his hold on Stiles and brings him closer where Stile’s thigh can feel how Mike is taking in all the touching. Mike works his face into Stiles neck and starts nuzzle into it. 

“Mike… Oh Mike!” Stiles whispers into Mike’s ear and smiles a little when he thrust his hips into his. “Shhh Mike we can’t wake up everyone”

“Shit Sty, we’re latterly between people we care about as siblings.” Mike hisses back at Stiles.

“It’s 7:30 if we get up now we have about three hours and thirty minutes to go up stairs mess around take showers and make breakfast before everyone starts waking up.” 

“Do you have lube and condoms?” Stile’s smile deflates.

“Fuck, no I don’t think I do, I forgot. Don’t you have your ‘Emergency-Fuck Kit’ n your jeans?” 

“No, yesterday I thought we were just going to the movies I had no idea you were going to be there or that we’d be coming to spend the night here.” 

“Seriously, I thought you took that everywhere you once took it to your family cottage two Christmas brakes ago where nothing but family and wild animals were going to go!”

“But we took you, Scott went to his grandmas, and your dad was going to be working. Do you have stuff for pancakes?”

“Uh, I think there isn’t flour. Why? I thought we were just about to go up stairs and stuff my fingers in you!” 

“We can go to the corner store and get some lube, condoms, and flour and after you fuck me you can come make me your Stilinski Pancakes I’ve missed so much.” Stiles smiles at that “Sounds like a plan.” The quickly got up went to the front door put on whichever shoes they found first that fit not caring who they belonged to and ran out all the way to the Mini-Mart that was a few blocks away. 

Stiles sat down on a bench just outside the doors to wait for Mike he bent a knee to hug it with his arms and rested his chin on it while he swung his other leg back and forth. The sound of a car park in the empty parking lot made him look up and witness Derek getting out of his car and walk towards him no not him the store right behind him. He looked good, like always tight dark jeans, tight Henley T-Shirt, and of course can’t forget the leather jacket. His leather jacket actually looked really cozy right about now he wondered how it feel to just cuddle into said jacket and have his big strong arms hug him into it. Nop, He was not thinking about cuddling with Derek-I’m-going-to-rip-your-throat-out-friken-Hale.

“Hey” did Derek just willingly acknowledge him?” Stiles dropped the leg he was resting his leg on and almost fell on his face before he up righted himself and stood awkwardly with Derek. In a silent, empty parking lot.

“Hey,” Stiles finely replied back swinging his hands around. And Derek smiled at… wait. Stop. Derek is smiling Stiles’ brain just short circuited Derek was smiling and he looked stunning. Stiles had never seen him smile not like that. Derek opens his mouth as if to say something when…  
“Sty! Oh my God we left your house in such a hurry I didn’t even realize what you were wearing look at you you’re shivering!” Stiles looks down at himself and realizes that he’s only wearing red and black thin plaid sleep pats, a red muscle shirt, Cowboy boots, and Cowboy boots where did he get the cowboy boots from? He then looks to Mike’s feet and he too is wearing cowboy boots. What’s up with the cowboy boots? “Here, take this,” he then feels something warm covering him he then looks up at Mike who is wearing his navy blue shirt with a bulls eye on it, the shirt he wore when he first laid eyes on Derek in the woods, while he manhandles Stiles into his Baseball Varsity Jacket. 

“Thanks” Derek clears his throat and Mike and I look up at him.

“I should get going,” he points at the Mini-Mart, “it was nice seeing you and proceeds to go into the store without waiting for a response. 

“Yea, you too,” Stiles says to the empty space next to Mike.

“What was that?” Mike asks.

“Who’s boots are these?” Stiles ask wiggling his foot at Mike and take the first step towards his house.

“Uh, those are Joe’s, these are Luke’s,” Mike wiggled his own foot, “Lucy and Lea also have a pair. They worked up at Joe’s Uncles ranch for a while and they decided they like them. They wear them almost everywhere.”

“Hmm,” Stiles hummed. They walked a little in silence till Stiles just had to talk again, “Hey, you remember Heather?”

“Uh, yea sorry ‘bout your loss,” Mike said studying the side walk they walked on. 

“Before she died, she asked me to take her virginity for her birthday.” At that Mike looked up and Stiles locked eyes with him, “I don’t wanna keep living a virgin.” Mike laughed at that.

“Oh my God Sty! Sorry to break it to you buddy but you Mr. are far from being a virgin. I should know, I’ve been there, done that and I thought we were on our way to do it again.” Stiles smiled at that.

“Not my butt. My butt is still a virgin, I haven’t lost my butt virginity.” At that Mike stopped walking and looked at Stiles. Stiles had to stop and turn to look at him.  
“Your telling me that you topped with Mr. Eyebrows?” Mr. Eyebrows? Who the hell is Mr. Eyebrows?!!

“What?!”

“When you and Mr. Eyebrows,” this time Mike gestured both hands back from where we came from, “got it on he let you fuck him?”

“Mr. Eyebrows?” Stiles looks from Mike to the Mini-Mart with no Camaro in sight and then it clicked. “Derek?” Mike simply nodded, “Dude me and Derek did not ‘get it on’ the guy hates my guts.”

“You sure ‘bout that?” they continued walking.

“Yea, he just tolerated me cuz I’m Scott’s spazzy friend.”

“Really cuz yesterday he looked jealous when we were all over you and he looked like he was about to rip Lucy’s arm off for slapping you.”

“Nah, his face just looks mad 99 percent of the time.” Mike was about to say something but then he had a stunned expression on his face like he just realized something. He stopped walking again.

“Was that your subtle way of asking me to fuck you?”

“Now Mikey that was not subtle.” Stiles smirked and continued running the last steps to his house and quietly up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mostly going to write Stiles POV's and occasionally Derek


	4. The Thing is… Makeover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really didn't think he needed new clothes but why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to apologize for not updating but life and no internet access got in the way so I'm so sorry.

The thing is that Christmas Break is made for sleeping or lazing around all-day wearing pajamas kind of break. The thing is that ever since The Sacrifice Stiles already doesn’t sleep much so why on earth would he wake up at 7 on a Saturday? Maggie, Lea, and Lucy that’s what, “Stiles if you don’t wake up on the count of five I will be forced to take extreme measures. I’ve been studying my family history and I’ve learned a bunch of bad ass moves so WAKE UP!! ” He flips over in his bed and looks at the three girls hovering over him.

“Care to explain what all this is about? Why are you waking me up on a Saturday? You should jump in and cuddle instead.” Then he looks at them really looks and they are all dressed up, “you all look like ya’ll are dressed to go out you aren’t wearing cuddling clothes.” 

“My parents are at it again so I have a butt load of money and nothing new I want so I decided it’s time for change.” Stiles keeps looking at Lea like she grew two heads “What kind of change?” “Your wardrobe you dress like your still in middle school and your clothes isn't even fitted you have clothes two sizes too big.”

The thing is he started experimenting and under his bed he has a lot of new weapons against the supernatural and if he changes the way he dresses then there won’t b any way to hide said weapons.   
“But I like the way I dress.” Stiles whines to the girls “and I like stuffed animals but you don’t see me caring them everywhere common were giving you a makeover.” The girls go to his closet and make two piles “keep” and “charity” what does he say to that? He gets dressed in his normal jeans graphic t and his flannel and sits on his bed watching hopelessly as the “Charity” grows and grows. 

The Sheriff walks in when the girls are hanging the keep clothes and shoving the rest in trash bags “What’s going on in here?” he looks at them with a wide smile, one Stiles rarely sees any more “We are going to change the way Stiles dresses” 

“Yea, after were done with him there will be boys and girls all over him” The Sheriff raises an eyebrow at that Stiles just shrugs his shoulders “Told you I could be gay. Turns out I’m bi maybe when I dress the part you’ll believe me” The Sheriff looks at Stiles with a serious face “I thought you were just trying to make up an excuse, I didn’t think you were being serious,” he walks over and sits next to Stiles on the bed with an arm around his shoulders “Doesn’t matter who you like kid I will always love you ok?” The thing is he knew his dad would say that but now that he says it feels better.

“Yea dad, love you too.” Stiles turns and hugs his dad and after a moment The Sheriff stand up and starts to leave but once he gets to the door he turns around, “do you need money? Anything?” Lea goes and hugs the sheriff “Don’t worry Papa S I’ve got it covered.” 

“Parents fighting over you again?”

“Yea but I got the best one right in my arms.” The sheriff smiles at her and ruffles her hair “You are all welcome here any time you want you know that right.” 

“Yea I know, and on that note were having a sleepover tonight,” she smiles up at The Sheriff as he leave. When the girls are done packing all the clothes they drag Stiles out to the mall.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After about 6 stores, 10 “Fitted” Jeans, 20 button-ups (that “don’t go with a shirt under them” ok he got it), 25 henlys, v-necks, and solid colored t-shirts, 5 sweaters, 2 jackets, and a coat stiles was exhausted and hungry. “Can we eat now? I’m hungry.” 

“We still need shoes.”

“I have shoes! 10 pairs of them I bought some at the beginning of the year!”

“Yea, but now you need better shoes for your better clothes, and stop pouting” Stiles was now wearing fitted slim straight jeans and a button-up without a under shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone ok so maybe he agrees that he looks a little better but there is no way that he will be able to hide the weapons on his person and he was cold almost freezing cold.

They took all the bags to the jeep and were headed back into the mall when he heard his name being called out he turned around and headed toward him was Scott “Hey buddy” and now Scott was wrapped around him. 

“Hey Maggie, Lea, Lucy” Scott said over his shoulder and wasn’t letting go “Scott, Buddy you are squeezing me a little to.. oo ha…ard I don’t have woo- wolfy stre- ength.”

“Oh sorry it’s just yea.” Scott took a step back and let Stiles get some air, “I haven’t seen you since school let out and every time I text you your busy so yea.”

“Oh sorry it’s just been you know …” they stand there for a while until Stiles can’t take it and shivers then he looks behind Scott and notices that Isaac and Derek are there so he waves a hand at them to say hi “it’s kind of cold we should go insi-“ and he’s interrupted by his name being yelled again this time it’s the guys. “I thought today was just going to be us girls.” He smiles as he greats them.

“We were told ya’ll were going to eat.” Luke says “and we are also hungry so were joining ya’ll to eat.”   
“Did you just wake up?” he turns to Lea “This is how it’s done you are supposed to sleep in not wake up at dawn just to come shopping!” Lea just looks at him “Be happy we get to go eat before shoes.” She then turns to Scott, “Come along tell your friends their joining us for lunch it’s on daddy.” Then she walks away towards the food court like the queen she is everyone following.

“I think she’s scarier than Lydia” 

“Isaac, you have no idea”

At the food court Stiles is stuck sitting between Mike and Derek. His brain is broken he’s sure of it. “So Scott how’d you meet Isaac and Derek here last we knew you hated meeting new people.” Joe asked Scott and Luke jabbed his elbow into him.

“Well Derek and I have the same condition and he’s teaching me how to live with it and be able to you know do what everyone else does without having a fit.” Lucy’s glare at Derek softens. 

“That’s cool of him hey maybe when we go play baseball you can join us you know instead of sitting in the bleachers and cheering both teams on.” Mike smiles at and Scott smiles back “Yea I’d like that.”

“Well maybe Scott can invite his friends and make the teams bigger.” Lucy says still looking at Derek, “and maybe Mike won’t be the only one making homeruns.” Derek quirks his eyebrows at her and turns to Mike.

“I used to play in High School”

“I’m getting a full baseball Scholarship for next year.”

“I once broke two baseball bats in one game making two home runs.”

“Amateur mistake Papa S always says Aluminum is better.” And it keeps going back and forth until Stiles gets fed up.

“Ok we get it you both are good at baseball.” He then gets handfuls of curly fries and shoves them into both their mouths. Stiles stands up looks at the girls, “Shoes.” And storms off to a random direction.”

He walks into a store that’s just for men shoes and figures if he finds anything it be here. He walks around a bit until the girls walk in and just look at him. It’s weird they’re just staring at him and he starts to get antsy . “What?”

“You like Mr. Eyebrows.”

“What? No I don’t.”

“And he likes you back.”

“No. He hates me I’m sure of it. He finds me so annoying he wants to tear me to pieces… with his teeth. I’m just you now Scotts spasy friend.”

“We’ll see.”

“What? See what?”

“They are all going to the park the 23 to play baseball.”

“and we’ll see just how you interact.”

“And whether Mr. Eyebrows is into you or not.”

“Even though to me it’s obvious. I mean Mike and Mr. Eyebrows where having a Macho Match just to impress our Stiles here.”

“It was just an Ego Match because both of them are competitive and I hate it when ya’ll talk to each other like I’m not in the room.”

After that they settle on buying a pair of cowboy boots he can hide weapons in the tube and they are more durable to run around in the woods. That’s not what he told the girls they think it’s just because everyone else has some and they can match. He has new Vans and sleek black loafers and two new pars of Converse. 

They go back to his house and get the sleeping bags and set up in the living room. Tomorrow is the 22 the next day 23 and the baseball game. He’s anxious and falls asleep dreaming of being the filling to a Derek and Mike sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think I'm going to be able to update more frequently since I'm at home and I have internet so yey! anyways Thanks for Reading.


	5. The Thing is... He might have forgotten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In November Stiles was a little lonely. Now he has his friends back, the pack, and wait did he forget something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is more. Next will be Derek's point of view.

“Lucas! Lucas! Levantate can una --”  
“Lucinda, Shut the Fuck Up and let me sleep woman!” And that’s the end of Stiles sleeping.

“Yo, Spanish-Speaking-nocturnal Lady what the fuck is going on? What’s up with the yelling can’t you let a person sleep?” Stiles yells back at Lucy then mutters, “Seconds morning in a row I swear.”

“Luke promised he was going to wake up early so that we can go to the bakery to buy donuts, colaches, pastries, etc. you know for breakfast.” 

“Why don’t you just eat cereal and well have brunch later?” Mike mumbles next to him.

“Because we invited Scott and his friends remember.” Stiles shoots up from where his laying half under Mike and half on top of Joe.

“What? I was not informed of this. When was this decided?”

“Yesterday, after you left. Scott looked like a kicked puppy,” Stiles smiled at that, “so we told him to invite his friends over today for breakfast so we can discus tomorrow. You know who’s going to be on who’s team, what time, color coordination so we know teams, positions-“

“You purposely left that out yesterday when you said we were all playing baseball on the 23 didn’t you?” Stiles looks directly at Lea even though it was Lucy who was talking he just knows she’s up to something. Lea just shrugs and looks at him with challenge in her eyes so he just crumbles down resigned and sits cross legged between Mike and Joe who are still sleeping with Maggie curled up under Joe’s armpit.

Lucy and Luke open the door to go buy breakfast to Scott and his pack and Stiles has no doubt in his mind that the wolves had heard his conversation. Scott smiles at Stiles and comes in with the pack hot on his heels. Scott knows the drill, it’s been a while, but he’s been in this situation before so he just sits on the couch and greets them all while his pack just stands awkwardly looking from Scott to the floor where Lea, Maggie, Joe, himself, and Mike are laying . 

Stiles turns to Lea, “You deal with this it’s too early Ima sleep a little more till Luke and Lucy get back.” With that Mike and Joe pull him down maneuvering themselves to get comfortable again.

Five seconds in his phone beeps. He ignores it. Then it beeps again. He once again, ignores it. The thing is everyone was at his house, so no Supernatural Emergency. His dad said not to bother him he was just going to be doing paper work and all his human friends had slept over and Lucy and Luke know to text Lea not him.

And then it rings.

Shit.

Stiles once again jumps up from where he’s sleeping to get to his phone before Lea does. He almost trips her actually.

3 Text Messages  
1 Miss call

And they are all from Jack O’Lizard.

Shit. 

The thing is that after Jackson moved out to London he might have sort of kept in touch with Stiles. Out of everyone in Beacon Hills Jackson decides to have daily txt with Stiles. Yup. That is correct not Lydia, the love of his life, not Danny, his best friend, but Stiles, the nobody.

Jackson started with questions on werewolves, control techniques, Beacon Hills up dates, you know stuff. Then the texting daily they realized they can actually get along and they started planning on Jackson coming back. Once Jackson turns 18 he can do what he wants without his parents’ consent and come back to Beacon Hills. He even talked to his dad into clearing the guest room so that Jackson could stay there. The thing is he might have forgotten ever since he got reacquainted with his friends.

He’s supposed to pick him up at the airport.  
15 minutes ago.

Shit.

Stiles opens up the texts.

You Forgot didn’t you?

Stilinski you better be here soon

I will tear you up if your asleep right now

Shit.

The phone rings again. This time Stiles answers “I’m on my way.” He yells then hangs up not giving Jackson a chance to talk so the wolves can hear him. When he looks up everyone is looking at him.

Shit.

“Well… I have to go do something,” He looks around and finds he thinks Joe’s jeans and putts them on on top of his sleep pants, “But,” he then finds Mike’s jacket slips it on swoops up his keys, “I’ll be back, “He slips on the cow boy boots that are near the door, “mid-afternoonish.” With that he opens the door then stops before closing it, “AndwhenyoumakeplansforbaseballincludeonemorebecauseI’mbringingsomeonewithmebye.” Then he dashes out the door before anyone can protest or stop him.

Hes in his jeep foe a whole minute before his phone rings. “Hello.”

“How much longer do I have to wait for you?”

“I’m just turning out of my street.”

“You forgot didn’t you? Might as well make myself comfortable.” 

“No. Okay maybe a little. It’s cuz there might be a situation.”

“What? Is your dad not letting me stay at your house anymore?”

“Nope that’s not it.”

“You let it slip and now Danny or Lydia know?”

“Nop.”

“Just tell me already!!”

“Umm… You remember Lea, Maggie, Joe—“

“Mike, and the Mexican Twins.”

“Yea well we’ve been hanging out again and theyorganizedbreakfastwiththepackandnoweveryoneisatmyhouse.”

“What the fuck did you just say?”

“They organized breakfast with the pack now everyone is at my house.”

“…”

“We’ll look at the bright side your getting a surprise party except everyone will be surprised except for you.” Beep. “Wait Lea is calling.”

“What?”

“Where the fuck did you go? Don’t you dear for a second think you got away with anything you hear me because everyone will be here waiting by the time you get back. Are you listening to me Ger—“

“AAAAAah! No! No need for the full name! I just kind of forgot I promised to go pick someone up at the airport no need to fuzz my dear, sweet, Awesome, Lea. Like I said before I left, in your plans include one more person I’ll see you around four with dinner.” 

“Stiles—“ 

“I’ll see you at four.” He hangs up and switches back to Jackson. “Hey you still there?”

“Yea, so what now the pack’s all cozy with your friends and we have one huge one?”

“No, I’ll explain later okay. I’ll be there in half an hour. We’ll talk, go pick up whatever you’re missing, and then pick up dinner for the pack, my friends, my dad, and us. Then tomorrow we play baseball.” 

“O. K. See you in a few.” With that he kept driving to the airport for Jackson trying to mentally prepare himself for this afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6: The Thing is… Derek is NOT giving up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's Point of View

The morning after the movies he went out for his morning jog and then worked out a little all the while thinking about Stiles and the things he hadn’t known. Like the fact that he had a life outside pack. It’s not uncommon especially when pack is more family based. Like he had friends that weren’t family and knew nothing of the supernatural when he went to school. It’s just that the pack right now was more of a group of friends rather than a typical family.

He also couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that before Scott got “The Bite” he was Stile’s Cora. He remembers taking Cora everywhere because no one was going to be home and couldn’t just leave her there alone so he would take her to the dinner or arcade with his friends. The thing is he shouldn’t be surprised before he himself took “The Alpha Power” from Peter, Stiles acted more like Scott’s Alpha than Scott right now.

The Thing is Derek can’t even be mad because according to Scott, Danny, and Lydia these are genuinely nice people who seem to be as awesome as Stiles.

Well at least that answered the question if Stiles was even into men.

Then there’s Stile’s virginity! Seriously. He was misled about that too. And he bets he hasn’t been a virgin for a very long time if the smirk he had before he realized “Werewolf Hearing” and turned red had anything to say. He just looked so confident. 

The thing is Derek was wrong. He knows almost nothing about the real Stiles. With that realization he finishes last set of pull-ups and heads into a really cold shower trying incredibly hard to not think about Stiles. Or his blush. Or his fingers in him instead of the Mike guy. Or that mouth. Wrapped around- No! No thinking about Stiles.

After his shower and his failed attempt of not masturbating to thoughts of Stiles he went into the kitchen to make breakfast he opened the fridge to find that there was no eggs. 

So he went to the Minni-Mart and if he went to the one that was a little farther away and it just so happened that Stiles’ house was in between his current location and said Minni-Mart so be it.

What did surprise him was that when he finely passed by Stiles house instead of finding two soothing hart beats he found an orchestra of 6 hart beats. That actually stunned him that he didn’t even realized that he was already automatically parked at the Minni-Mart until he got a whiff of a familiar sent.

There sitting right outside the Minni-Mart doors is Stiles and he looks good. Stiles usually always wears at least 3 shirts and baggy pants, but right now he’s just wearing a muscle shirt that shows off his amazing shoulders (Why didn’t he know about those amazing shoulders), Sleep pants, and cowboy boots? Yup those are definitely cowboy boots.

He realizes that he’s been staring so he greets him.

“Hi” at that Stiles stumbles a little to stand up and that’s so Stiles that it causes him to smile.

“Hey” Stiles still looked like he barely woke up and he was swinging his arms around making his biceps ripple a little. God those arms! Derek just wants to throw him over his shoulder at take him here, now. He looks around. Why are they at the Minni-Mart parking Lot? He’s about to ask what he’s doing there when Mr. Fingers comes out shoving stiles into his jacket making Stiles smell like him instead of Derek, and hiding the beautiful view that is Stiles.

Of course Stiles is here with Blond Hair Blue Eyes.

“I should get going,” he points at the Mini-Mart, “it was nice seeing you.” He then gets the hell inside straight to the eggs until he hears the faint “Yea, you too,” and freezes. Was that longing in his voice? Was that disappointment? Was Stiles sad that Derek left into the store? 

That made Derek Smile. Yea it might be wishful thinking, but it gave him hope. Derek was going to try his best to get to know Stiles really get to know him and then he was going to make Stiles fall in love with just as hard as he fell in love with Stiles.

===================================================================

After that day at the Minni-Mart it was hard to keep the promise he made to himself. He rarely saw Stiles anymore he only saw him on Thursday’s mandatory Pack Meetings Scott created to see Stiles. And since the meetings were made so Scott could see Stiles, Scott was pretty much attached to Stiles hip.

Derek thinks he’s going through Stiles Withdraw.

That is until one blissful Saturday. Isaac needed clothes, and since he is his guardian until he turns 18 he has the responsibility to buy him clothes. He takes Isaac and Scott to the mall to find one Stiles Stilinski walking toward the some doors he was. 

He looked amazing. He was wearing dark wash jeans that fit just right making his legs seem longer than they ever did, a tight, blood-red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up reviling strong forearms and the top two buttons undone showing off his collarbone and making his neck look really appetizing. 

Stiles looked like he finely grew into himself. He looked like a man. An extremely attractive man. How the hell did he change so fast? He just saw him on Thursday. That was like two days ago. Before he finished appreciating the view there was a Scottopus wrapped around him. 

“Scott, Buddy you are squeezing me a little to.. oo ha…ard I don’t have woo- wolfy stre- ength.” Once Scott let go he was back to checking Stiles out not really paying attention to what was being said. He sees Stiles hive him a little wave and so he waves back.

Stiles gives a little shiver and the rest of his friends show up and start going inside and Derek changes from looking at Stiles mouth and neck to looking at Stiles butt. And what a butt that is. God he has a nice butt. Nice and Round butt cheeks. He just wants to squeeze them, watch his dick in between…

He realizes what he’s doing and looks around only to see Mr. Fingers and the girl, which had slapped Stiles that day at the movies, glaring at him. He just shrugged his shoulders that said “Whatcha gonna do?” I mean that’s a really nice ass.

They went to the food court and he sat down next to Stiles. Score!

Then he noticed that the slapper had sat in front of him, and hadn’t stopped glaring. Whit is up with this girl?

“So Scott how’d you meet Isaac and Derek here last we knew you hated meeting new people.” The red head asked and Derek froze. What was Scott going to say? He better come up with something good.

“Well, Derek and I have the same condition and he’s teaching me how to live with it and be able to you know do what everyone else does without having a fit.” Not a lie. Derek is surprised. Scott didn’t have to lie but he didn’t say anything about werewolves and when Slappers glare eased up he realized they thought he was talking about asthma. 

“That’s cool of him hey maybe when we go play baseball you can join us you know instead of sitting in the bleachers and cheering both teams on.” Mr. BlondandBlueEyes says smiling at Scott and Scott smiles back “Yea I’d like that.”  
“Well maybe Scott can invite his friends and make the teams bigger.” Slapper says still looking at Derek, “and maybe Mike won’t be the only one making homeruns,” Derek quirks his eyebrows at her. That’s his chance if the pack starts hanging out with these people he can get to see Stiles more often. “Operation: Make Stiles Love Me” is a go. He then turns to Mr. Fingers.  
“I used to play in High School”  
“I’m getting a full baseball Scholarship for next year.”  
“I once broke two baseball bats in one game making two home runs.”  
“Amateur mistake Papa S always says Aluminum is better.” He keeps going with Mr. Ego when he suddenly finds himself with a mouth full of curly fries and Stiles stomping off. 

After everyone stars discussing plans about the base ball game and how tomorrow they’re apparently all hanging out at stiles’ house to discuss more details with everyone there. 

That means more Stiles.

They go buy Isaac his clothes and goes home that night he goes to bed with a smile on his face that apparently creeps Cora out.

===================================================================

The next day he wakes up extra happy he wakes Cora and Isaac up to head over to Stiles house. Everyone else is already there standing outside. Listening to the inside? Scott has his index finger to his lips.

“Because we invited Scott and his friends remember.”

“What? I was not informed of this. When was this decided?”

“Yesterday, after you left. Scott looked like a kicked puppy,” He looked over at Scott that shrugged his shoulder and didn’t look embarrassed at all, “so we told him to invite his friends over today for breakfast so we can discus tomorrow. You know who’s going to be on who’s team, what time, color coordination so we know teams, positions-“

“You purposely left that out yesterday when you said we were all playing baseball on the 23 didn’t you?” There’s a pause and then the door is opened and everyone straitens up and when Stiles looks at us everyone try not to look like they were listening in. we all come in, Scott throws himself at the couch while everyone else just hovers at the doorway.

Stiles just looks at us for a while then over to the Scary lady and points at us, “You deal with this it’s too early Ima sleep a little more till Luke and Lucy get back.” He then snuggles into the people that are currently sleeping on the floor.

It looks like a puppy pile they used to have those when he was a kid. He remembers during the full moon the adults would go run and the kids would stay and sleep all cuddled into each other while the adult humans made snacks or stuff for when the wolves got back. 

He looks over at Cora and he sees her look at them with such longing that it breaks his hart. The Scary Lady introduces herself as Lea then tells us to take a seat. She’s about tell us something when we all here a beep. No one moves. Then again, at that they all try to figure out where is the source of the beeping. At the third beep Lea narrows her eyes at the phone that’s on the other side of the room and when it starts ringing. Wait is that the Godzilla Theme Song!? Lea heads towards it but then Stiles jumps up and almost trips her but Issac catches her and beats her to the phone. The three people that were sleeping on the floor and are now looking at Stiles like everyone in the room.

Stiles starts to read the messages then looks up alarmed to Danny and Lydia but doesn’t say anything. Then the phone rings again. Yup that is definitely the theme song to Godzilla.

“I’m on my way.” He answers and hangs up not giving the person on the line a chance to response. He’s on his way where?

He then starts getting dressed not even picking up his own clothes making himself smell like pack. His human Pack. He says he’ll be back later then something Derek didn’t catch and he’s gone. Everyone is staring after him.

Lea then gets up and looks for something while everyone is still looking at the now closed door a little dazed. 

Lea gives up in looking for whatever it was and looks at them, “anyone have a phone I can borrow?” right that sounds logical he gets up and hands her his.

“What?” Stiles answered.

“Where the fuck did you go? Don’t you dear for a second think you got away with anything you hear me because everyone will be here waiting by the time you get back. Are you listening to be Ger—“

“AAAAAah! No! No need for the full name!” Wait Stiles isn’t Stiles real name? an these people know it? Why hasn’t Scott said anything? “I just kind of forgot I promised to go pick someone up at the airport” Who? Who is he picking up at the airport? Mr. Fingers scrunches his eyebrows at that. well he’s most likely thinking the same thing. “No need to fuzz my dear, sweet, Awesome, Lea. Like I said before I left, in your plans include one more person I’ll see you around four with dinner.” 

“Stiles—“ 

“I’ll see you at four.” And that’s the end of the call. Mr. Blond and Blue and heads up the stairs, “I'm going to go finish sleeping In Stiles room if anyone need me.” 

Lea gives Derek back his phone waving Mike off.

“Well I guess we’ll just wait for the twins to get her with food so we can have breakfast, discuss baseball, and wait for Stiles to come back with his mysterious person.” Derek trys not to get jealous, but looking at the pity looks Cora is giving him he stinks of jealousy. 

He just hopes that whoever this mysterious person is wont be another thing that gets in his way. Maybe it’s just a distant relative coming to visit. 

Yea, he probably has nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I'm Sorry for the sucky grammar I don't have much time in my hands and when I do I try to write as much as I can so that the Ideas in my head wont runaway. So, I hope you still enjoy and thank you all for reading. :)


	7. The Thing is… Jackson isn’t such an Asshole anymore. Most times.

Stiles calls Jackson just as he enters the airport. “Hey I’m here.”

“Where exactly?” 

“Main entrance I just entered. Hey where are you coming from? So I can walk that way and throw myself at you and make a huge scene and everyone would be like ‘awww’. I’m a really good actor you know we can totally pull it off.” Jackson huffs.

“Maybe if you would have gotten here on time. My arms are full of luggage and I’m not dropping my bags on the floor just to catch you so don’t think about it.”

“Okay fine. Hey! I think I see you! Jackson over HERE!! Ooh Jackson! Wait, no that wasn’t you. My bad. Dude! I think I see you ooh man you weren’t kidding about the luggage I can’t even see your face.” He hangs up and walks toward the man with a so much luggage people that saw him will get suspicious of his strength. 

“Here let me help.”

“No, don’t you’ll make me drop stuff. Just get my phone out of my hands and led me to the jeep.” Stiles does as he’s told. Goo think he got a good parking space and helps Jackson putt the luggage in the jeep.

“Stilinski?” They just closed the back of the jeep and Jackson saw Stiles for the first time.

“No I’m a hunter that’s about to kidnap you.”

“You look different.”

“I just got a little taller that’s all.”

“And you’re dressed like a hangover.” Stiles looks down at himself he took of Mike’s jacket so he’s wearing a super wrinkled Ironman shirt, Joe’s jeans, and the boots with one leg with the half the jean tucked into the tube and you can even tell he has pajama pants under them. “But I mean other than that you look good.”

“Why thanks Jacky.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Jackson looks down at his feet and then they stand awkwardly not knowing whether to hug or shake hands.

“Hey Jackson.”

“Yea” Jackson looks up.

“Do you think Gay Guys will find me attractive now?” Jackson just huffs and walks to the passenger seat. Stiles gets in the driver’s side and turns the jeep on.”

“Ok, let’s go get breakfast.”

“It’s noon.”

“Ok lets go get lunch because I’m hungry and haven’t had breakfast.”

“Fine.”

“Where do you wanna go?”

“I don’t know any where”

“Fine burgers and curly fries it is.”

The ride to the diner was quiet with Stiles driving and Jackson on his phone confirming things like picking up the Porsche after Christmas. And then reviewing a list he had made of things he needed to buy. By the time he was done they were already parked at the dinner. They got off sat in a booth and they both ordered a burger with curly fries and a shake.

“So after this we go to the mall to get all the stuff you need, go pick up dinner, and head home.”

“Ok.”

“So how was London?”

“It was fine. After living here it was actually kind of boring. How are Lydia and Danny?” 

“Oh you know I’ve kept you updated and no Danny still doesn’t know about the supernatural even though I think Ethan had thoughts of maybe turning him but you don’t have to worry they’re not alphas anymore, and Scott wouldn’t turn him against his will.”

“So everything is pretty much the same as when I left?”

“Yea pretty much.” Jackson knows for sure Stiles is hiding something but doesn’t have a clue what it could be. “Well I mean now there’s the fact that Derek is now a beta and he has a sister named Cora. Boyd and Erica are… well you know and there’s two new pack members that used to be murdering alphas. But other than that yea it’s the same.”

Jackson just gives him a unimpressed look and keeps staring until Stiles starts twitching then when Stiles looks over at Jackson, Jackson raises both his eyebrows.

“Oh and Lydia’s a Banshee.” It’s not what Stiles was nerves to tell Jackson but hey good decoy he mentally gives himself a pat on the back.

“A what?” Jackson looks at him like he just grew two heads and started dancing La Macarena.

“Oh you know the wailing woman.” Jackson motions with an impatient movement of the hand to keep explaining. “She scenes death or when someone’s about to die. She usually yells as like a warning when the killing happened or when it’s happening.”

“Since when?”

“Well we found out when the Darach was strangling her and she told Lydia what she was.”

“What?”

“Oh did I forget to tell you that?” Stiles gave him a shrug and he gave him a death glare. “Look she was fine and if I told you about if you would have come over in a hurry not caring with the legal shit and she was fine ok.”

“She’s fine now?”

“Yea.”

“Ok… I accused her of being the reason I hadn’t turned. I basically told her it was her fault I was the Kanima. Yet if I would have stuck to her I might have not been the Kanima for so long.”

“Look let’s stop the gloomy sad talk ok were all fine now stop dwelling in the past. You’re eighteen now, your back to Beacon Hills, in a few months your parents will be back, you’ll be living in your house, you’re getting the insurance money from your biological parents, and in a few days you’ll have your Porsche back man you’ll be living the Dream.”

“and I’ll have both of my favorite people Danny and Lydia.”

“Right that.” Jackson narrowed his eyes at Stiles but he ignored the look and payed the bill and left outside.

“Come on lets go get livable stuff you need to live.” And off they were to the mall.

After buying an expensive comforter, expensive sheets, expensive pillows, expensive tooth brush (Seriously?”),expensive toothpaste, expensive shower gel, expensive protein bars, and an expensive carpet (But dam that was a nice, soft carpet. Really Stiles would so sleep on that carpet instead of his bed. So soft.) Anyways after buying all this stuff Jackson said he really, really needed in order to live with the Stilinski’s it was already 3:30. They went to pick up pizzas and headed over to Stiles’ house.

“Do you think McCall will accept me into the pack?”

“Dude yes. He accepted two murdering alphas. You, he shouldn’t have a problem with.”

“I murdered to.”

“But you were being controlled. You had no idea what you were doing.”

“Ok. Plus I bet Scott always asks for your advice before making an actual decision.”

“Yea man and I have your back.”

When they turned on his street he realized that he didn’t have where to park in the drive way there was Lea’s Car, Mike’s Pick up, Lucy’s car, and Allison’s car, on the street in front of his house was Derek’s Toyota, Danny’s truck, and Lydia’s car. He parked behind Lydia.

“Dude carry me?” Jackson looked over at Stiles huffed but squatted a little so that he could jump onto his back. In Jackson’s hands where the boxes of pizza but he could handle it he was a werewolf.

Once they started walking up the drive way Stiles decided to rip the Band-aid off.

“Oh and Jax” Stiles whispers into Jackson's ear.

“Yea”

“I might have left one little detail out”

“Stilinski?”

“You know how I said Danny was dating one of the Alpha Twins?”

“Yea?”

“Lydia is dating the other.” Then he jumps of Jacksons back and runs into his house to hide behind the crowd of people in the living room that had stood up when they heard Stiles open the door.

Jackson stood frozen at the doorway processing the information he had just received and didn’t move until he got a whiff of a flowery smell one he knew a little too well. He turned to look and found her and next to her was Aiden with his arm possessively around her. Jackson started to lose control. 

Stiles realized his mistake and came closer to Jackson taking the pizza from his hands and giving them to Scott who like everyone else had a dropped jaw looking at Jackson but took the boxes automatically.

Stiles started to push Jackson to the stairs, “in the bottom drawer of my dresser there are clothes Lydia used to where after you left and she used to stay over so she wouldn’t have nightmares. Go sniff that.” Stiles told him so low that only the werewolf’s could here and only because it was so quiet. 

After Jackson left up stairs Stiles turned to find everyone giving him expecting looks. Lydia was the first to move and it was only to slap Stiles. And everyone moved Scott and Aiden holding her back and Lea, Maggie, and Lucy standing in front of Stiles in a defensive stance. 

“How could you? Since when did you know he was coming back huh?” at that Aiden let go and just started looking at Lydia like he had been the one slapped and not Stiles.

“He told me not to tell.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders and gave Lydia a sorry look.

“Not even me?” Danny said with so much hurt in his voice that hurt Stiles more than Lydia’s slap. All Stiles could do was shrug.

“Wait is there something going on between you and that punk?” Mike asked pointing up the stairs.

“No, He just asked me to go pick him up at the Airport and I might have been updating him about Beacon Hills, and I might have left out the fact that the love of his life was with another man. That’s it.”

“Updating him? What would you be updating him about?” Lea asked but the werewolves, Allison, and Lydia knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Lacrosse, Danny, and Lydia. Sorry” He said turning to Danny and Lydia, “He told me not to tell you and he thought if he talked to ya’ll before he turned eighteen he wouldn’t take it and just come back not caring about the consequences.

“Why you?”

“I don’t know. I just got a text one day with a question and I guess since I answered he took it as a go ahead to ask more. Look let’s just eat and let Jackson cool off a bit he’ll come down when he’s ready.”  
“Do you think I can go up to him?” Danny asked and Stiles looked over his shoulder to Ethan that had his head tilted as if listening to the roof and when he nodded he realized that that was exactly what he was doing.

“Sure Danny. I mean you are his best friend I happen to know he really missed you.” Danny gave him a little tilted smile and ran up the stairs.

He looked over at Lydia and she gave him a death stare that equally matched the one Aiden gave her but she was oblivious to it.

Stiles went into the kitchen where everyone else was, eating the pizza he had brought and Lea mixing pitchers of Lipton Iced Tea. As they sat around the table they showed him a paper with a mix of Lea and Lydia’s handwriting.

Keep Score Person: Lydia

Team Red:  
Captain- Derek  
Lea  
Stiles  
Isaac  
Luke  
Aiden   
Danny  
Maggie

Team Blue:  
Captain- Mike   
Cora  
Lucy  
Scott  
Allison  
Joe  
Ethan  
Mystery Person

“How did ya’ll go about making the list?”

“We put all the names in a hat first person to be drawn was the score keeper next two were captains therefore picking the colors,” Stiles looked over at Derek.

“Red really?” Derek just shrugged and then took a huge bite out of his pizza with a smirk. Stiles turned back to Lea.

“Then the Captains kept drawing names to see who would be on their team.” Stiles nodded. Once everyone eat and cleaned up people started saying good bye and headed home to get sleep and ready for the next day’s game.

The only people left in the living room were the pack minus Lydia and Aiden. That’s when Jackson and Danny came down the stairs. Ethan then went over to Danny and pulled him behind his back.

“It wasn’t your decision to make!” Ethan yelled at Jackson.

“He had to know. I told him what happened to me. He’s MY best friend I can tell him whatever I want. He even has the right to know if everyone he knows is a supernatural creature. You’re just afraid of how he’ll react once he finds out the things you did.” Ethan growls at that and Danny puts a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

“Common we should go talk. I’ll give you a lift to your house,” Danny tells Ethan and then turns to Jackson, “I’ll see you tomorrow bye.”

Jackson then turns to the rest of them “Hi.”

Scott, Allison, Isaac, Cora, and Derek just stare at Jackson.

“Well this isn’t awkward at all. Guys Jackson’s back and hell like to formally ask to join the pack.” Stiles blurts out trying to defuse the tension, and Jackson just deflates into the couch that no one is sitting on because they’re so busy standing awkwardly.

“Look guys Jackson was forced to leave his home to a new place with no guidance about being a newly turned wolf. Then when he finely turns 18 and can comeback he finds out things aren’t what he expected to come back to. The love of his life is with someone else and his Alpha isn’t even an Alpha anymore.”

“Dude yea I’m just still a little shocked your back.” Scott tells Jackson then goes and sits next to him. “and I’m kind of hurt my best friend kept such a big secret from me.” Scott then turned his puppy eyes at Stiles.

“I did tell you, but you had your head so up Allison or Isaac’s ass you never really listened.” Stiles said and Scott let out a whimper.

“Dude, don’t worry about it. I’m tired ya’ll know where the door is. I’m going to bed don’t care how early it is.” He then throws his keys to Jackson. “Can you bring the jeep up the driveway or into the garage I promise tomorrow I’ll help you unload it. The guest room is the one next to mien and the restroom is right across it. Pleas and thank you.” Not waiting for a response he went upstairs took a shower and by the time his head hit the pillow he was already asleep and snoring.


	8. The thing is… Stiles can see this working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Laura Jones for the editing. You are Awesome.
> 
> I skipped the baseball game. not everything just the actual playing because I don't know much about baseball. I don't know what I was thinking when I added that into the story.
> 
> Enjoy

It was the big day of the base ball game and Derek took all of them into a clearing in the preserve his family used to have gatherings in. It was a sunny day, shockingly, considering it was December.

“Oh. My. God! Dude this is like straight out of Twilight! Next thing you know Derek here is going to tell us they are a Coven of Vampires and the Scott was having trouble with was Blood Lust and not asthma.” Maggie exclaims then turns to Derek and Scott, “Naw, ya’ll are too tanned.”

“If they were out of Twilight they’d most likely be Werewolves with those muscles.” Mike muttered next to Stiles and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing at how right Mike is while the actual wolves froze for a second before continuing to stretch.

“No seriously even the chick what’s her name? Cora? She’s so in shape. If I were into girls, I’d be all over that. And the guys, the curly headed blond man so would bang and Mr. Eyebrows wow!” Stiles then looked around and he saw Scott was narrowing his eyes at the oblivious Mike while Isaac was blushing and like always Derek was scowling at their direction from the other side of the clearing. Stiles chuckled. 

“You say that like you aren’t 10% bone and 90% muscle. And look at Luke and Joe dude. As a matter of fact look at everyone here they all look like they walked out of a GQ magazine.”

“Yea let’s face facts. You attract all kinds of attractive people all because you yourself are one attractive man,” Stiles sees Jackson scoff behind Mike, “and I can’t wait to get my hands all over that,” then Stiles tries to hide a laugh when Jackson chokes and turns his eyes practically coming out of his sockets, “you me tonight?” Mike whispered into Stiles ear thinking no one heard, but the look on Jackson’s face and Scott’s tells him it wasn’t low enough for wolf ears.

“Tell you what. If Blue team beats Red team,” Stiles starts walking backwards, “I’ll even let you top.” He then winks at Mike and turns around to walk over to the Red team 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red team won.

Mike made the most home runs.

Luke hurt his leg when he slid into the last base winning the game.

Stiles was still surprise on how even the game happened. Turns out that just because you have supernatural abilities, it doesn’t automatically make you a pro in all sports.

Now that the game was over and Stiles was laying on the third base with his head on Mike’s thigh, cap on his covering his face, legs on Jackson’s lap, and fingers combing through Scott’s hair where his head is using Stiles’ stomach as a pillow. 

He was thinking about how good Derek looked in baggy basketball shorts and in a baseball hat. The way he smirked every time he pitched a ball and then tried not to think about the fact that Stiles was catching said balls. Stiles catching what Derek was pitching. 

“So,” Jackson started, squeezing Stiles ankle to get his attention, “you and Mike?” Stiles took off the cap and looked up at Mike to see Mike looking back at him and then they both started laughing. It took them a while to calm down.

“Wow, oh Jackson where’d you get that idea?” Jackson then looked at him like he was crazy.

“I’ll even let you top.” Stiles didn’t get to say anything.

“Fuck!” Mike shouted and Stiles looks up see Mike’s face of defeat that then evolves into a pout, “we lost!” Stiles laughs at that and turns back to Jackson.

“Were just friends—“

“—that suffer from unrequited love—“

“—so we fill the void with sex—“

“—sometimes with each other.” Both Stiles and Mike are looking at Jackson. Jackson just shrugs in acceptance.

“So who are you in love with?” Stiles looks down at Scott.

“Lydia. You know this since third grade.” Stiles says but he knows it’s a lie. He knows every werewolf on the field listening know it’s a lie. Scott is just looking at Stiles with a raised eyebrow and Stiles is saved from responding when Lea starts screaming

“Just suck it up Luke and let me disinfect your fuken knee!”

“But those are Kotex Wipes”

“What’s your point? They haven’t been up anyone’s vagaina yet!”

“No. Leave me alone!” Lucy then comes taking the wipes from Lea and manhandles Luke to let her take care of him.

“Qudate quieto con una chingada Lucas!”

“What she just stay?”

“To stay still, more or less.” Stiles was startled at that voice and looks up to find Derek bringing them water bottles.

“You know Spanish?” Stiles and Scott sit up as Derek sits down to drink their water.

“Among other languages.” Mike then leans at into stiles ear to whisper. “That’s hot,” and when Stiles looks up it’s to find a smirking Derek.

“Hey Mike! Derek! Come help bring the coolers from the trucks people got to eat!” Lea shouts.  
“That girl frightens me sometimes,” Jackson comments.

“You should see her when she’s upset. You know what? Never mind, I don’t wish that on anyone.” Mike replies and stands up to follow Derek in the direction of the trucks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone is sitting in a circle enjoying their lunch. There still a tension between the twins and Jackson, between Jackson and Lydia, between Lydia and Aiden, Ethan and Danny, and Stiles doesn’t know why but between Derek and Cora.

“So what’s next?” Joe asks.  
“We can go watch movies at Stiles’ house. Buy some pizza for dinner.”Lucy Suggested

“Wait we have to go buy ingredients for tomorrow’s dinner,” Lea said.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow. Homemade food by Stiles,” at that Stiles looks up.

“What who said I was cooking?”

“Stiles,” Lea looks strait at him, “out of all of us do you honestly trust anyone in the kitchen?” Stiles looks at Lea for a while then lets his head drop in defeat.

“Whoop! Whoop!” Scott had jumped up and fist pumped into the sky. “Dude I haven’t had your cooking or baking since last Christmas. I am going to stuff myself so full!”

“Christmas Eve usually consists of all of us,” Joe explains and points at Mike, the Twins, Maggie, Stiles, Lea, Scott, and himself, “Papa S, Scott’s mom, and Mike’s little brother. Are any of ya’ll celebrating tomorrow?” The clearing seams to go quiet. Aiden and Ethan look at each other. Cora and Derek just stare at their hands and everyone else just stays quiet.

“Well that’s settled then,” Lea says as she gets up and brushes dirt off herself, “ya’ll are all coming over to have a Stilinski Christmas. I don’t want to hear excuses I’ll see every single one of you tomorrow at 4.”

“Come on lets go watch movies.” Maggie says cheerily and skips, yes skips, to the cars.

“Wait. Does this mean no sex? Not even you toping sex?” Stiles shoves Mike and gets up and walks to his jeep.

“So no sex? None at all?” Jackson asks Stiles in a teasing tone.

“Why you up for it?” Stiles smirks at Jackson and then laughs at the indescribable face Jackson is making. Mike says “yea, we should totally have a threesome I’m down.” Both Stiles and Jackson give him identical faces of disgust. “Your right. Stiles is way taller. Ya’ll couldn’t possible both fuck in to me comfortably.” Stiles and Jackson then shove Mike and Mike laughs as they retreat to the Jeep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

They all go to Casa Stilinski and gather in the living room watching The Notebook. If they had thought that Lydia was scary and Lea frightening they really couldn’t compete when they both teamed up. 

By the time the Sheriff walked in every one was sleeping peacefully one on top of the other.


	9. The Thing is… The Sheriff doesn’t really mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Laura for the editing =)

The Sheriff walks into his house and finds that the people that usually stay over at his house have multiplied by at least two. They are all on top of the other and they smell bad. They really couldn’t shower before deciding to watch a movie? Not even the girls that one would think would be a little uptight about the smell of sweaty men around. Seriously? It’s about to be four in the morning on Christmas eve and his living room smells like a boy’s looker room. 

He spots his son in the middle of the pile he’s half on top of Mike his head pillowed on his shoulder, his legs are thrown over Hale’s lap, and he has Jackson using his torso as a pillow. Scott and Isaac are pretzeled into the two- seater couch cuddling while Lea, Lydia, Allison, Lucy, Cora, and Maggie seem to have made their own little cuddle session closer to the TV. Danny, Ethan, and Aiden somehow squeezed themselves onto the three-seater that Derek and Mike are lying back on. Luke is on the recliner with his head on the foot rest and his legs up in the air, and last but not least Joe is starfished in between where Jackson ends and the girls start. 

The thing is he missed this: his kid happy, content, and surrounded by people that care about him. He looks around and realizes that his kid isn’t the only one that needs this. They all have been to hell and back not just the ones he now knows are connected to the supernatural but the ones before that was even a possibility. Stiles had a thing about collecting broken people, and now he’s taking these pieces and pasting them together making one big smelly family.

The Sherriff goes upstairs into his room where he keeps the things he confiscates from Stiles to retrieve a megaphone then to the supply closet to get a extra bar soap and shampoo. 

“Wake UP!!!” He tries not to smile when they all jump a little and start groaning, “It is Christmas eve and later in the afternoon I am hosting a party but my living room smells like my sons dirty cloths hamper.” All of them are now standing straight and almost fails to keep his straight face at the sight. “Ya’ll are going to do two things for me, OK?” there’s a lot of nodding and grunting, “I can’t hear you!”

“Sir, yes, Sir.” The Sheriff snorts, “Girls there are three bathrooms one down here, one in Stile’s room, and one across Jackson’s go take showers and make them quick. Boys strip to your undies there is a hoes outside” he then throws the bar of soap at Stiles and the shampoo at Mike, “There are towels in the laundry room and enough clothes from half of ya'll that they can lend the other half. Once ya’ll are finished you will find a way to make this awful smell go away. Did I make myself clear?”

“Sir, yes, Sir”

“But it’s cold outside!”

“Stiles, just go, you smell like stray dog and half of you aren’t even going to feel it.”

“This is racist. Why do the girls get to shower inside?”

“Stiles just go shower already!” They all go to the laundry room to get clothes and towels and Stiles goes up stairs to retreat clothes as he mumbles “Stupid bipolar weather yesterday was fucken hot and now it’s all cold…” he is now coming down the stairs giving the sheriff a glare “…and cruel father making me shower like a dam dog. Stupid werewolves and their unableness to feel the cold.” He’s finely gone out the back door with the rest of the boys. He heads up stairs to his room to take a nap.

\------

By the time The Sheriff wakes up there is breakfast, decorating, and more cooking for later in the day. He sees Lea ordering The Hale boy to nail some stuff up on the wall; Isaac, Danny, and The Wolfy-Twins peeling vegetables for Stiles; Maggie, Lucy, Cora, and Allison are icing the various baking goods on the table; Jackson and Scott rearranging the living room to whatever Lydia sees fit; and he also hears the hammering outside where he assumes the rest of the boys are putting the lights up. That’s when it hits him most of these kids have nowhere or anyone to celebrate the holidays. He knows most of them are coming here so he thinks he should invite the rest.

“So I was thinking if maybe you all want to stay for dinner.”

“Lea beat you to it Papa S.” Maggie doesn’t even look up from her cup cake when she answers. The Sheriff makes a gesture with his had towards Lea.

“Yea, I told them yesterday they were all to come yesterday and to be here at four, but well I guess they're already here. Surprise.” She gives the Sheriff a smile and Jazz Hands. 

“Well now that that’s settled, I’m going to go take a shower and pick up some stuff at the office.”

“Presents! Right! That’s what you’re going to go pick up. Because I’ve been trying to find mine around the house and it’s no use I can’t find it witch means it’s not here so that’s what you’re going to go get right? Huh? Huh?” His son, without stopping to breathe, gets closer and closer till his face is right there. He shoves him away heading up the stairs.

“Who even said I was getting you a present anyway?” He throws over his shoulder and smirks at the pout he gets. He seriously loves that kid.

\-----

The Sheriff goes to pick up, yes, ok, so it is presents, but now he’s short on presents he now needs to go buy six new presents. He knew Isaac was going to come with Scott, and Jackson was staying with him but he still needed presents for 4 werewolves,1 hunter, and Danny. He didn’t need to buy them presents, but he wasn’t going to leave them out that just be mean. So now he was going shopping. Great.


	10. The Thing is... Spin the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their rude awakening and preparing for dinner, they decide to get to know each other.

“Wake Up!!!” Can’t a person just sleep without being rudely awakened? Just once in the friken winter break. Whoever was lying under Stiles stood up so fast that Stiles woke up when his head hit the floor. Next thing he knew he was lined up with the rest of them like they had just signed up to the army or something. Then his dad threw a bar of soap at him and, wait, what? “But it’s cold outside!”

“Stiles just go. You smell like stray dog and half of you aren’t even going to feel it.”

“This is racist. Why do the girls get to shower inside?”

“Stiles just go shower already!” Stiles headed upstairs to get his clothes. Stupid bipolar weather yesterday was fucken hot and now it’s all cold, and he bets he’s going to freeze his balls off even if the water gets hot and Mike will volunteer to be the last to shower while he ogles the others. He finds the warmest sweats he can then starts heading back down stairs throwing a glare at his cruel father for making him shower like a damn dog. Stupid werewolves and their unableness to feel the cold.

When he finally makes it into the garage he finds it empty. Oh my God they actually went outside to shower with the hose! Stiles runs to the back door and opens it to find the wolves already stripping and the rest plus Scott standing at the sidelines with smirks on their faces. Derek is already stripped down to tight black boxer briefs and heading towards the hose. “No Stop!” 

“Stiles!” Mike shouts/whines.

“My dad didn’t really mean shower outside he meant in the garage under the shower my grandpa had for dogs. It’s like the ones in the science labs at school but bigger and adjustable temperature. You just have to keep pulling the string so the water keeps coming. It’s big enough for about four people.” Stiles looks around “Well, ok, maybe three of you all” Mike pouted and Scott started laughing as Stiles spoke and herded everyone into the garage to show him what he meant. 

“When we where little and we played in the mud Mrs. Stilinski wouldn’t let us inside the house unless we got rid of the mud and she would call it hosing down that’s what the sheriff meant but hey it was a nice show” Scott tells them and winks at Isaac who’s already naked.

“Yea, I’m pretty sure this is the Sheriffs Christmas present to me.” Mike ogles everyone as he says it. Stiles elbows him and Luke and Joe swat his head. “You’re right that was mean, and for that degrading remark I should go last.” That earns him another round of swats and pushing him to go first.

 

Mike, Danny, and Stiles were the first out of the garage and when they walked into the kitchen Lea and Lydia were already making coffee and there were pastries covering the counters. Stiles was almost asleep in his donut when Lea announced that since they were already up, they might as well start the day early. Stiles looked up at the clock above the oven to see it read 6:07 in blinking red numbers and groaned. Lea started naming people and Stiles got up to clean the kitchen on auto pilot to start cooking dinner and desert, and yup he’s going to do a lot of cooking. 

By the time Stiles brain caught up to his body he had 8 helpers in the kitchen and he was their Alpha ha! Stiles, the Alpha of the Kitchen. His dad came down around ten to invite everyone to stay for dinner, after Lea explained that they already were he announced that he was going out and Stiles really wanted to know if it was to get his present because he had seriously looked everywhere in the house he had even recruited Mike to look for the gift. He was not a patient man. He needed to know what he was getting!

Around twelve, everyone made a plan to leave after lunch and go get ready and be back by four. They ate light lunches to give themselves time to empty their stomachs for dinner around for and have room for baking goods. 

“We should play truth or dare to get to know each other better” Maggie said as she took the crust off of her sandwich.

“Nope, last time we played Stiles’ dare gave me a broken leg,” Joe object and Stiles noticed that Cora gave him a weird look. Huh.

“Fine we’ll only ask questions” Lydia suggested.

“But you can’t all gang up on someone” Stiles decides to say because he wouldn’t put it past Maggie, Lea, and Lucy to reveal his crush on a werewolf with aggressive eyebrows.

“Well, why don’t we do it spin the bottle style. Whoever spins asks the person that the drinking end of the bottle lands on.” Danny says.

“Danny you’re a genius this is why everyone likes you.” Stiles states

“I go first!” Mike says putting a cap on his water bottle and, oh joy, it lands on Stiles. “So, Stiles,” he gives him a wolfish grin, “People sitting in this table Marry, Fuck, and Kill” Stiles ponders it a bit. 

“Marry Lydia” Aidan growls at that but Lydia just gives him a fond smile. “Fuck…” he looks around the table and sees that Aiden is still giving him an evil look with his possessive arm around Lydia. Stiles winks at him, “two words, Twin Sandwich,” everyone laughs at that, “and, of course, kill Mike”

“Seriously” Mike gives him a deadpanned look. Stiles shrugs and spins the bottle. It lands on Derek. Stiles wants to just ask if he likes him but he feels it be he‘ll most likely get humiliated by the answer. So Stiles just looks up at him and gives him a soft smile.

“When’s your birthday?” 

“You don’t already know?” Stiles scrunches up his forehead.

“How would I know?” Of course Stiles knows his birthday, he saw it in the arrest record. He just needs everyone else to know. Derek gives him a guilty look and Stiles gives him what he hopes looks like an innocent look.

“October 31” Derek gives a blank look at Stiles while Stiles’ smile grows

“So your birthday’s on Halloween?” 

“Yes, got a problem with that?”

“No, No just clearing it up.” Derek spins the bottle avoiding everyone else. The bottle lands on Cora. Derek’s face morphs into a dangerous look and smirks. Stiles can’t keep from internally swooning at the uplift of the one corner of Derek’s lips.

“What’s the name of the person that you keep texting that make you seem like an actual teenage girl?” Everyone just looks at Cora, it’s understandable, Cora on the outside is strong independent woman who don’t need no man so hearing this from Derek of all people, well, that’s something to hear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Lie!” every werewolf in the room stood up and pointed a finger at Cora. Well except for Derek he just gave Cora a knowing smile. Cora growled under her breath.

“Fine,” She looks down at the table and mumbles something that Stiles couldn’t hear. 

“What I didn’t hear that.” Derek has his hand cupping his ear and a smirk on his face. Stiles melts. He can’t believe Derek is being like this he’s never seen this side of Derek. He’s being the annoying big brother. 

“Joe! The person I’ve been texting is named Joe!” Cora is now red and Derek is slouching with a satisfied smile. What an adora- Wait! Halt! Stop! Joe? He looks over at his freckled friend and yup he’s as red as his hair, looking down at the table, and tearing up a napkin. He looks from Cora and then back to Joe. Then Cora and back to Joe. Everyone seems to just be surprised that Cora admitted to be texting someone and haven’t figured out that that someone is sitting at the table.

“I got to admit Joe didn’t see it coming. You usually go for the sweet ones.” He was trying to break the silence not create tension he swears. If he wasn’t afraid of what Derek was about to do to his friend Stiles would have laughed at the sight of him almost breaking his neck when he turned so fast to look at Joe. He was now wearing his usual scowling look and Stiles mourned at the loss of the smile. 

“She’s a perfectly sweet young lady” Joe said with his southern drawl and threw a crust Maggie left uneaten at Stiles then looked back down at the table after sending Cora a shy smile. Stiles then looked to Cora to see her blushing with a shy smile of her own.

“I can see that” Stiles said with no sarcasm a shot Cora a genuine smile. Cora smiled back and then stood up to spin the bottle. When Stiles glanced at Derek he’s scowl was still there but it had soften, you could totally see through it and know he was happy for his sister. The bottle landed on Mike.

“Ok, I guess, people sitting at this table ‘Marry, Fuck, and Kill’”

“Easy marry Stiles for the sex, Fuck your brother he’s seriously H-O-T hot and… Kill Lea so she won’t wake me up at ungodly hours of the morning.” Stiles wasn’t surprised by his answer he looked over at Derek. Derek was blushing. Stiles smiled at that and turned when he heard Joe answering “At the movies”

“Wait what? At the movies what?”

“The day that we went to the movies. The one we thought you weren’t going to show up to for the billionth time. When I went to get a refill on my coke I literally bumped into Cora and offered to replace everything she dropped. Then somewhere in there I got her number and we’ve been texting ever since.”

“You’ve been texting since November and didn’t tell us? You’re best friends?” Mike said with a fake offended tone.

“Right because you tell us every time you and Stiles fuck? Because you tell us every time you fuck someone?”

“So you and Cora have fucked?” Derek says with an intimidating voice.

“What NO!” he says looking at Derek then back at Cora, “I mean not that I wouldn’t” Derek growls “I mean we aren’t there yet were just texting. Not that the text aren’t meaningful I just mean that I respect you and were going slow.” Stiles smiles up at that. Cora is smiling and Derek is back to just slouching.

Joe spins and the bottle stops at Lydia. “How’s Rainbow?” Jackson smiles at that and Aiden just looks at Lydia curiously.

“He’s strong, and healthy. I still ride him at least once a week. He really helped during the time I thought I was going crazy.” Lydia said at Joe, “I’ll be sure to tell him you say hi.” Joe smiles back.

“Who’s Rainbow?” Aiden asks.

“My horse Joe used to volunteer at a ranch where Jackson’s parents kept their horses and when they had a baby. Jackson gave him to me for my thirteenth birthday. Joe helped raise it until Mr. Whitmore sold his horses my dad helped me move Rainbow to a closer ranch. It’s only an hour drive away.” She gave Jackson a small smile before getting up to spin. Mike gets chosen again.

“So we heard in various occasions that you and Stiles have ‘fucked’. What’s your favorite part of getting fucked?” Stiles turns red. Lydia clearly thought that that would get Mike to shy away and stop with the intimate questions. But Mike just gave her a challenging smile.

“I like it when he rims me. His tongue is just long enough to hit the right spot.” The more Mike talks the lower Stiles sits and the redder his face gets. “God, his Hands!”

“Ok that’s enough I don’t want to know anymore about what my son gets up to in bed” everyone turns to see the entrance of the kitchen where the Sheriff is standing.

“Well, look at the time.” Lea stands up, “I should head home to get ready for later. See you for dinner Papa S!” Everyone starts standing up and saying around the same thing. Next thing Stiles knows the only ones left are his dad Jackson and himself.

“I’m also going to go and… get ready.” Jackson leaves. And then there were two.

“We don’t have talk about it. As a matter a fact we should just pretend you didn’t hear anything.” Stiles says while he picks up the trash to avoid looking at his dad.

“Ok, fine just want to remind you that I still love you. Will always love you…. Even if you do have the perfect tongue.” Stiles groans and the sheriff heads upstairs to get ready for a Stilinski Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while. Sorry! I've been caught up in school :( thanks again to Laura J who edited this chapter.


	11. The Thing is... Boners are No No’s!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

First off: getting the chance to see Stiles in all his glory in the garage was unexpected but welcoming. Derek had to focus in not getting a boner right then and there. It was also a challenge not to stare. It’s a bad idea to be surrounded by werewolves while getting aroused. Locker room rules! But it’s just so tempting just looking up and seeing Stiles all wet and, Wow, he has muscles. Those arms! How come Derek never noticed those arms, the veins that start from his hands that ravel up his arms are so attractive. How are veins attractive? He’s a werewolf not a mother fucken vampire. 

Derek looks back in time to see Stiles getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist as he heads to one of the chairs he left his clothes at. That’s when he gets a full view of his back. He has a Tattoo!! Why was Derek just aware of this? On the indent of his shoulder blade there’s writing, lack curvy writing, in a language that Derek does not understand. Is that even an unknown language? It looks like gibberish to Derek.

As Stiles makes his way out the door Derek got hit with the realization that he didn’t even look down at Stiles’ dick! Opportunity came knocking and Derek slammed the door in its face! What’s wrong with him? Derek can’t believe that he didn’t even glance at it. That might have been a good thing. If it was difficult to keep it down with Stiles’ fingers alone he can’t imagine how he would have reacted to Stiles’ dick.

Derek waited to be the last to take a shower he adjusted the temperature to cold to cool himself down, to will himself to stop thinking thoughts that will most likely create a stench for all the werewolves in the house. At the pace his thoughts were going Uncle Peter might be able to smell his desire wherever he is.

\------------------------------------====D---------------------------------------

When Derek entered the kitchen Cora gave him a cup of coffee and a bagel with grape jelly slathered on it. When he looked round the kitchen to see everyone eating and almost melted at the sight of Stiles. He was falling asleep onto his breakfast. It was an adorable little sight. Derek caught himself thinking of going over there and nuzzle him awake. Stupid werewolf instinct. Last night’s puppy pile has his wolf a little confused. It’s started to think everyone present is pack. Even Mike!

Lea, The Lydia of Stiles’ group, starts giving tasks to the people around them Derek is then disappointed when he’s not included as one of Stiles’ kitchen helpers but he’s satisfied when Mike isn’t ether. He’s stuck with Lea, as her muscle. 

They go down the basement to what looks to be another living room. “This used to be Stiles playroom. The walls are sound proof; Papa S would keep the door open to be able to listen to him play. When his mom died he stopped coming down here.”

“Playroom?” Lea pointed at the piano.

“Yea he used the play the piano. His mom was a band teacher at the High School. Stiles was better at 8 years old than most seniors of that year. The boxes over there are the Christmas stuff the tree was also brought down here yesterday morning. We’ll clean down here first since it’ll be where we sleep since the living room will be busy with the tree and presents and it’s too many of us to fit in Stiles’ room. Then we’ll, well you’ll, carry the boxes up stairs and we’ll have more people help decorate up there.

They started cleaning in silence. Lea took the blankets and pillow cases to the washer as he arranged the sleeping bags. 

“Derek?”

“Yea”

“How’d you meet Scott?”

“He and Stiles tumbled into my property looking for his inhaler, later helped him out. I taught him a few exercises to keep himself in check, and a few to help with breathing when he can’t find his inhaler.”

“Huh” Derek raised his eyebrows at her. He wasn’t that sure what Stiles had made up but the day at the mall that’s what he had said that Derek helped with Scott’s Asthma.

“Lucy thought you were some drug dealer that was corrupting his innocent puppy look to sell at the school.” Derek looked at Lea with disdain. “It’s just that Scott’s like this innocent little shy puppy who thinks that he didn’t have any friends. I mean we were his friends but he always looked at us like Stiles’ friends. We just thought that it would be easy if you would have exploited that token advantage of his vulnerability. But we should have trusted you, Stiles he has great judge of character. He’s been looking out for Scott and his crooked chin since they were in diapers.”

“You do know Scott’s with Allison and Isaac right? I don’t think that relationship can take on a fourth person.”

“I don’t think of him like that! He reminds me of my little brother innocent, vulnerable, naïve.” Derek could smell the sadness in her voice. It reminded him of the smell that lingered on Laura after the fire.

“He’s not coming to the dinner?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“He ran away when we were younger, when our parents first started fighting. He used to say that he was going to run into the forest,” Derek looked up from where he was cleaning the piano to see Lea’s eyes where unfocused lost in thought as she spoke. “He said he was going to find a pack of wolves to raise him he would be just like Mowgli,” Lea took a shaky breath and Derek sat down at a near couch to listen to her. 

“I’d tell him that there aren’t any wolves in California. But Roger swore up and down ‘Yes there is Lee-Lee I hear them every full moon! They howl in the night and it sounds like invitation Lee-Lee, we should go to the wolves.’ I never thought that he’d actually try to go find the non-existing wolves.” At this point she was crying and Derek didn’t know what to do so he just sat and listened as he unexpectedly grew fond of Roger by just listening about him.

“My parents were having a screaming match so I went into his room because I knew how much he hated it. His clothes where all over the place, his favorite wolf backpack was missing, and there was a rope ladder that was for the tree house hanging from his opened window. I ran down stairs to tell my dad and mom I had to yell over them. We went to the forest,” Derek handed her a Kleenex box that he found next to the Christmas boxes. She smiled at him then frowned.

“We heard the screaming before we saw the fire,” Lea then looked down to avoid Derek’s face. “We called 911 but the house was already ablaze. We couldn’t even get close to the door let alone get it. Later they were sweeping the forest for Roger and the possible arsonist. I thought Roger stumbles upon the fire and saw something so the arsonist took him because he saw something but it was ruled an accident. No Arsonist. No kidnapper. When they finished the sweep there was no Roger. Not even a body.” Lea then looks up at Derek. “I wish I could have at least helped your family.”

Derek was stunned. The twist the story ended with was surprising. He laid his hand on Lea’s “So do I.”

“Sorry,” Lea started as she wiped the tears on her face, “I don’t know what it is about you that makes me want to talk. I don’t usually unload on a stranger like this.” 

“It’s ok. My sister used to say the same thing something about no interruptions. My silent demeanor either welcomes talkers or scares away people.” He gives Lea a smile and pat on the hand. He stands up and looks around. “Well I think we’re all done here.” 

They head up stairs with Lea leading the way and looking like nothing happened at all. Not a trace on her face or her scent. Derek takes a second to wonder how she does that. Compose herself so quickly. He saw it the day of the movies as well. While Stiles was in encased in the sandwich she was awestruck like she couldn’t believe he was actually there. Then it turned to happiness and then her composed face all in a second. With the boxes in hand and the tree over his shoulder he climbs the stairs right after her.

\-------------------------------=====D--------------------------------------------------------------

The Sheriff invited them to dinner. They were already invited but it felt different when the Sheriff did it. It was more official. Now it felt like an honor to be invited. He couldn’t help a feeling that was growing on his chest. He can’t help but tune into his wolf that’s been repeating “Pack, Pack, Pack, Pack” since the beginning of the baseball game.

Really Spin the bottle? Hey! He might get a chance to ask Stiles what his tattoo says! Ok, this is a good idea. He’d MARRY LYDIA? Really still with that crush? Twin Sandwich? No skips! The Truth! Maybe this game wasn’t a good idea!

His birthday? Why does he want to know his birthday? He already knows his birthday he’s pretty sure of it. That’s when it hits Derek: Stiles is treating him with baby gloves he doesn’t want to overstep.

Cora’s been texting Joe? The cowboy? Did Stiles and his sister just have a moment? He can’t help but growl at Mike “Marry Stiles for sex”! and Fuck HIM!! What is up with this dude dose he only ever think of sex? Kill Lea? She’s the only one Derek likes from Stiles friends. Well he’s still indecisive with Maggie and Luke. He intimidates Joe a little, good to know. 

Derek ignores the rest of it until Mike starts talking. He gets uncomfortable in his seat. He starts looking over at Stiles who keeps getting more and more embarrassed by the second. Mikes talking n what Derek assumes to be his sexy voice. But that’s not what’s getting to him no it’s what he’s saying. Stiles and tongue. His brain short circuits. Why hadn’t he thought of that sooner? That right there is arousing material! He also notices that he’s starting to smell. Yup that’s Ethan turning he can smell it! Then again Derek can smell both Ethan and Danny. 

Good thing the Sheriff walks in when he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you every one that reads this!!   
> I appreciate all your comments.  
> Any theories about what happened to Roger?  
> What do we think about Stiles the Pianist?   
> What Stiles’ Tattoo is?  
> Comment below   
> I think I’m going to start to cause supernatural problems now just a heads up.   
> Hope you all enjoy  
> And thank you once again Laura


	12. The thing is... People Just Keep Showing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Sorry. I haven't had a lot of time on my hands so I had already decided to stop writing, but then two days ago I got an e-mail saying some one gave this a KUDOS so i thought i guess ill just make some time. I don't have an editor so sorry for all the grammar errors I'm not a writer I just have thoughts I thought I'd share so i hope you enjoy.

It's already four and people have arrived Jax is already sitting at the couch with Mike and Jake, his little brother. Scott and Isaac are getting rid of the mistletoe Lea hung up. Melissa and Dad are in the kitchen with Lea, Maggie and Lydia and the bell just keeps on ringing.

Before all the supernatural shit that started happening, I thought my life was eeh normal and it had a routine to it there was no surprises, no excitement just everyday normal drama. It was so average that I wished for a change. Now though, I’m kind of happy that the supernatural aspect of my life has settled down. Now I’m just happy about the normal drama that seems to be happening around me. The love triangle that is Lydia, Jax, and Aiden, the polyamory relationship of Scott’s, Danny and Eathen having a loves quarrel, Joe falling in love with Cora, Lea having trouble with her parents, Luke and Lucy’s brother-sister scuffle, Dad and Melissa dancing around each other. 

Right now though, the current problem at my door step does not make me happy. Mike’s equivalent of my Derek, his unreachable crush’s son just rang the doorbell. Mike is in love with one of my dad’s deputies they met at a bar, they hit it off, had sex, and kept texting. Then one day they bumped into each other at the grocery store, and not only is the deputy ten years older than Mike he’s married with a kid. Yea I know intense. The thing is bars aren’t supposed to let in underage kids so Kevin, the deputy, had no idea A. Mike was illegal and B. that he would ever actually see him again. Mike had made up a story of being from San Diego. Ever since, they haven’t texted much less met up and Mike has been upset, wallowing for being "the other women". He once contemplated telling the wife while he was drunk but I being the best friend that I am kept him from that. Now though I found out that Kevin is the new deputies older brother, the rookie that my dad invited over for dinner, and he brought his nephew Andrew.

"Well hello there Kevin is that you? Did you de-age?" I lower myself to his height and whisper "did you time travel?" Andrew shoves me aside  
"No silly I’m his son Andrew Stiles don’t you remember me?" I laugh at his disgruntled look and let him in. Right behind Andy there’s a man-baby, like his whole body is so muscle-ly but his face is adorable like baby cute “and you must be Jordan."

" Yea. Hi. happy holidays. Your dad calls me Lil’Parrish though."

"Dude you’re the rookie, it’s just light teasing." I’m a good host I think, welcoming these people. I’m also a good actor. I mean I bet my face doesn’t even show the worry I have for Mike in the back of my mind, because seeing Andrew is not going to help the dude. It’ll just be a bitter reminder. I look at Mike but he just shrugs his shoulders I’m the only one that knows his secret. I’m also one of the only person that knows every aspect of him inside and out. So trust me when I say that he puts up a good though act. 

No one seems to think that something amiss. The kitchen people have migrated into the living room and everyone seems to be getting along fine. Jordan is discussing some shooting game with Maggie and Andy seems to have made a friend out of Jake everything seems to be going ok, until Scott comes in that is.

"Hey Andy! What’s up little Dude? Watcha doing here? Where are your parents?"

"I’m here with uncle Joe my momma took daddy to a retreat because she’s gon’na fix him because he’s a fag. What’s a fag?" Now that was not what I was expecting. I look up that comment made Mike devastated. The look on his face… it made me mad, angry the way he was hunched over himself. I hated what it was doing to him. I also notice that my dad keeps side eyeing us. I don’t know if it’s because he suspects or just because he knows about Mikes orientation. No one in the rooms seems happy and Lea looks like she’s about to pop the kids head off of his neck.

“Buddy that’s not nice. That word is mean and I think you’re confused that’s what your momma calls me.” Jordan goes all red at that, “Ok, not daddy.” He clearly believed what he was saying he probably has no idea what his brother does or what he’s into. “and they’re fixing their relationship. It’s not nice to listen to grown up talk ok, because then you mix things up ok.” Jordan avoids everyone that’s just looking at him and calmly keeps speaking to Andy. “Fag is a mean word that just means that a boy likes a boy, or a girl likes a girl but that’s just not a nice word.”

“So, I’m a Fag?” Andy asks with nothing but sincere curiosity in his voice.

“What?”

“I like my new friend Jake and he’s a boy and am a boy and I like you, uncle joe, and you’re a boy.”

“Budd that’s not really… when... How about we just don’t use that word. Ok? Because it’s a bad word.”

“Ok.” Andy then turns to my dad, “Can me and Jake go outside to the swings?” He asks pointing out the window throughout the kitchen.

“Sure, just be careful alright.” Both Jake and Andy go running out to the back yard without a care in the world.

“I’m sorry about that,” Jordan apologizes not daring to look up at my dad like if he was scared or something.

“Dude don’t worry ‘bout it I’m sure no one here was offended. It’s cool. We totally understand how sometimes there’s just close minded people out there.” Mike says from where he’s sat, surprising me.

“Just don’t let that sister in-law get to you ok. “My dad says patting him on the back as he passed to the door just as I hear multiple car doors shutting. Did my dad also develop super hearing or something? Now the rest of the party was here Jordan was relaxed Mike seemed at ease and I was just wishing there were no more surprises for the rest of the afternoon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost dinner time and most of everyone was enjoying the Christmas cartoons coming out on the tv while having low conversations among themselves. When Allison arrived it got tense there for a second because turns out Chris was also on the guest list. I had somehow forgot that Dad, Mel, and him had a bonding moment while they were waiting to be sacrificed. Turns out they have a type of adult pack meeting every week as well where they discuss I don’t know old people shit and drink a few beers or in Mel’s case glasses of wine. Derek and Chris shook hands and then no more tension turns out Derek is included in the old people meeting. Who would have guessed that? Speaking of Derek, he looked especially hot tonight. He had a deep burgundy V-neck sweater on with khaki chinos that made his butt look like two very round bubbles.

Anyone who has eyes will find Derek aesthetically good looking even if he isn’t their type everyone knows Derek is attractive especially wearing that. But the thing that I can’t seem to get enough of is his smile. It just lights up the whole room its brighter than the star atop the Christmas tree. All I can think about is, how the hell am I going to get through today without revealing my feelings if I can’t stop staring at that stupid face?


	13. The Thing Is... You Are Your Own Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles POV  
> This wasn't planned but i hope it works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi =)  
> We all know the teen wolf characters and I'm currently planning to let you sort of get to know my own characters, the ones that I'm still building, so far i have Lea and Mike who else do you want to hear about? I hope I'm able to like tie in a little about them into the story without it coming off as random information.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Thanks for reading ya'll are awesome

It’s five and lunch seems to be going on without a hitch Lea brought up an old dining table from the basement. Where all 21 of us squeezed into while Jake and Andy sat at the coffee table in the living room. People talked and seemed to get along and even Mike was having an awesome conversation with Isaac about well I’m not sure but their faces were very animated. Not sure when it happened but Jax was getting along fine with Ethan and they were talking about lacrosse or so it seemed like it. 

Really all I could focus was on Derek who was sitting right in front of me and was having a conversation. Yes, an honest to God conversation with long sentences, not just one word replies or grunts or eyebrow-expressions. But it wasn’t for me no, he was talking to Lea. He was having a nice conversation with Lea and I was jealous. I’m man enough to admit it I was jealous because his scowl was absent and he was talking and it wasn’t with him. 

It’s been a little over two years that we’ve known each other and I’ve been trying to get him to open up to at least become his friend and I have failed over and over again. But in a little over 2 days Lea’s got him talking like they’ve known each other forever and have become best friends. 

It hurts, so fucken much. I can’t even concentrate on what’s going on around me or even enjoy the fucken food all I can think about is how Derek deserves someone like Lea. He deserves happiness and so what if it can’t be him? He seems to like Lea and she seems to like him but she’ll avoid him because she thinks (knows) I’m into him so now I have to somehow convince Lea that I don’t like him. Then they’ll live happily ever after and I’ll die drowned by grief because I’ve lost the love of my life. Well what would have lost if he was never really mine? 

At least he’d be with Lea and not some other person that’ll hurt him again like stupid Julia fucken ba-somthing-or-other. Lea will fucken worship him once she gets over the fact that I saw him first and had metaphorically called dibbs. They’ll make each other happy. Something they both deserve. Without knowing it she’ll be living her little bros dreams. Living with the wolves. 

My heart is breaking a little more every time I think of it. The more I imagine their future and the adorable babies they’ll probably have it’s just another bang to the heart. 

“Stiles” without knowing it I somehow slipped more and more down my seat its definitely obvious that I’m wallowing in my seat there’s even tears in my eyes that I hadn’t even realized I had. I wipe my face and look up to realize the one calling my name was Derek. He had a look of is that concern? Even now, I huff a laugh because all I can think about is the beauty that is his face. 

The huff escalates to full on head thrown back laugh. When his look morphs to worry and I hiccup and my laugh turns to snot-sobs I can’t help it I’ll never be able to have him. And seeing him like this, nice care free, with someone else is pure torture. Not being able to provide that, not being able to make him smile, or laugh it’s like one hit after another and I just can’t stop my brain from thinking it all. 

Then in the mist of Derek-sorrow I realize that I forgot my Adderall I haven’t taken my medications and I can’t focus enough to control my actions and yup, there’s dad bone crushing me and I just cry louder, because I just ruined Christmas. With that as my last thought my body grows tired and shuts down as I fall asleep crying into my dad’s shoulder.

_____________________________________________________________________

As I regain consciousness I remember what happen and I groan. How fucken embarrassing I can’t believe that just happened. God how stupid was I? How did I forget my medication! 

“Stiles” I open my eyes to see Derek leaning on the entrance of my room.

“Hey, you’re still here.” I try to give him a smile.

“It’s barely six. You’re up in time for dessert,” he lifts a corner of his mouth into a small smile. 

“Oh,” is what comes out of my mouth because I’m so stunned that that look is directed at me. It almost looks like endearment. 

“I can go if you want.” his smile falls and looks unsure.

“No, no sorry I’m just you know me.” I give him a reassuring smile.

“Oh, wait hold on,” he goes into my restroom, “here your dad said you should take this.” He hands me my pills and a glass of water and sits next to me on the bed, “I’m sorry”.

“What? For why?” I look at him confused as I swallow my pills.

“I should have known, smelled it, or something.”

“Dude it’s not your fault. It’s mine I should have remembered. It’s just I’ve been waking up way too early, I’m out of routine you know, and I haven’t had the focus to remember I’ma have to put an alarm on my phone again.” I see him nod like he understands.

“Did I so something wrong?”

“What no did you not just here me?”

“I meant the, you know… break down.”

“What no, why would you even think that? Not everything is your fault I’m starting to get tired of this myrint act you got going on you can’t blame yourself for everything”

“You were looking at me, staring actually when you started smelling sad then like sorrow, mournful, resentment, resignation, then when the tears started it was like torment. What did I do.?”

“Nothing Derek. Look at me and listen,” I reach out for his hand and place it on my chest over my heart “It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong,” I let his hand go and start twiddling my thumbs as I continue “you were sitting right in front of me. I wasn’t looking at you; I was inside my mind it was me. I was lost in my own thoughts the last two years and a half caught up with me I haven’t taken my Adderall so I couldn’t focus enough to control the thoughts so everything just it hit me there and then it’s not your fault that I just I’m me.”

“Then I’m still to blame if I hadn’t...” and that just lit up my fire. The blaze made me shoot up from my seat and rant.

“What Derek, fallen in love? Trusted the wrong person who betrayed you and led to Scott getting bitten? What? Huh? Scott might of blamed you at one point but I never did. No one in their right mind would blame the tragedy and chaos that surrounds us on you, because you’re the number one victim here. It was Gerard’s fault and his psyco spawn this isn’t on you it’s on them you get that? Tell me you understand.”

“Ok.” Derek looks stunned in his seat he looks down at his own hands and just nods “Ok” he gets up and walks towards the door and looks back “they’re about to not leave us any desert” he raises his eyebrow at me as if to ask if I was coming. It was his way of saying we were cool.

“Yea, yea I’m going.” I say with a smile replying yea dude were cool.


	14. The thing is ... Shocking Doesn't Even Come Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... O:-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry for the wait I haven't had time for much not even write. And for a while I forgot where I was going with this. Then I found my notebook and read about this idea about this pair and so I had to write this chapter. I wrote it on my phone as an e-mail to myself on my 45 minute luch break I hope ya'll like.

After dessert there was two movies that stiles didn’t really care about he was a little busy relaxing into Derek and Mike to even care about his surrounding. 

People were nodding off and it was quite. It was about 11 and everyone was tiered with the waking up early, the cleaning, the cooking, the not sleeping the kids were already asleep in Stiles room. He was ready to suggest that they go downstairs to where they had set up blankets and pillows to have another puppy pile when the door bell rang.

So he stood up to go get it. He wasn’t really expecting anyone and everyone he knew was in the room. So it could have been anyone, he was expecting it to be anyone else except for the person that was actually standing in his doorway. The shock woke him right up and the wolves perked up and turned to see what had his heart racing at an alarming speed.

“The FUCK are you doing here?!?!?” Stiles exclaimed still standing at the doorway. He looked back at his guest thinking that maybe they had something to do with it but everyone seemed just as shocked as he was when they noticed who was at the door.

“No need to worry your pretty little head just here to pick up.” The man stated. Sill with his jaw practically on the floor Stiles looked around waiting for someone to claim the ride but no one got up. 

He narrowed his eyes looking back at intruder gathering his thought looking for the best words to tell him to 'fuck off’ when over the silence everyone heard the flush of a toilet. 

“That must be him,” stiles looked around the room trying to figure out who was missing before Chris of all people came out of the restroom. 

“Hey you’re here, guess its time to go.” Chris says unphased not noticing(caring) that everyone was staring at him like he was crazy except for Melissa and his dad. 

He noticed and with closer inspection he realized that The Sheriff was hiding his laughter HE! Knew. Both him and Melissa where hiding their laughter. Allison had a pillow in front of her face but here eyes said it all. She also knew. Alisson not only knew she was enjoying the shock on everyone’s face. Even Scott kept looking from Chris to Allison and back to the door way.

“CHRIS ARGENT and PETER HALE!” Stiles wailed at the top of his lungs.

“I think Claudia had the same reaction sophomore year.” Melissa said between laughs over where her and the sheriff where falling apart. 

The sheriff just nodding as he wipes tears off his face were he's hunched over. And Stiles yea, he’s pretty much losing his mind because this is sooo mind-blowing! Like what THE FUCK. He was still standing in the door way when Chris came over picked him up and set him down out of the way before he took Peter’s hand waved at the room and closed the door. 

Shock did not come close to the feeling that Stiles was experiencing. He was pretty overwhelmed to say the least he was frozen. 

“That’s sooo H. O. T. Hot. Like sizzelin. Like I'd wanna be the meat in that sandwich.” 

“ Ewww that’s my Dad/Uncle!” both Allison and Cora yelled at Mike. Mike just held out both his hands up in a an I surrender move. And stiles was still just shocked standing in the same spot Chris put him. 

“Come on Stiles lets have a seat.” The sheriff usher him to the couch between Derek and Mike where he previously was before the bell rang. 

“There, there it’s all going to be ok.” Stiles looked up to where Allison was petting his hair.

“Ally” Stiles stated quietly looking up at here eyes. “I’m so Sorry.” Allison looked at him curiously silently questioning him. “Peter might become your Stepdad!!” Everyone started laughing all but Ally who just shoved his whole face away from her making him sprawl on top of Derek. 

Derek who now that he could see his face looked pretty weirded out his eyebrows where scrunched up together, his eyes were wide, and he then noticed stiles was looking and his face relaxed and turned into a questioning twitch of the eyebrow. 

“Ok. Yea ok I see it Uncle Creepy and Silver Fox ok got it moving on.” That got a slap on the back of the head from Allison and snort from various others and from Derek he got the double arch eyebrows going on but the Sheriff just looked at him with nostalgic eyes.

“Sometimes I'm amazed how alike you are to her. She said almost the same thing what where her words? Creepy Peety and Foxy Argent?” the Sheriff asked turning his head mid talk looking from Stiles to Melissa who was also looking at Stiles with teary eyes.

“Ha! Yeah. Remember she’d look at them and say that that’ll last a life time you’ll see Mel that’s forever. You gotta dump the Raph Raft to get speed and pick yourself a yacht that’s what you need. Never did listen to her. Stiles, there got her instincts in people too.” Stiles was close to tears haring this. Knowing he was like him mom, marveling at the fact that they where actually talking about her. He smiled at Mel who was smiling at him with a fond expression. 

“Tell me about it. Them two together they where impossible out. This one time Stiles said that Lady McGee was a witch and that she was a meanii that eat children. Claud would just go along with it and then every time they’d see her they’d hiss at her and tell her ta back off.”

“Wasn’t that the lady you had to arrest for sexual harassment and child abuse.”

“Exactly, even at age 4 this little boys been giving me hints and clues about my cases.” Everyone laughed at that while both Stilinskies said ‘I love you’ to each other with their eyes and tilted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue or not?


End file.
